


Game Of Love

by JonerysTargaryens



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), game of thrones
Genre: F/M, Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen Are Not Related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonerysTargaryens/pseuds/JonerysTargaryens
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen is determined, successful, confident, and in addition to all this a beautiful and special woman. She works as a marketing manager at Stark's Media Holding where the leaders appreciate her and trust her decisions. She is the heart of the company, and she always wanted that. Since she was a child she wanted to achieve that thing... success and recognition. Everything is perfect in her life except for one thing. Her love life does not exist, but she doesn't really care about it. She never needed a man to be happy.Her CEO Ned Stark trusts her totally, and that is why she wants her to be the mentor of his spoiled and boastful son, Jon. He wants her to teach his son, and introduce him to the business. He wants his son to inherit the company, but Jon did not show any interest in that thing. He only cares about women and partying. Jon is a clever,  intelligent, and creative man, but his nature drives everyone crazy... and he doesn't really like rules and orders. Especially not from a woman.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 135
Kudos: 173
Collections: Jonerys





	1. Hard Work

**Author's Note:**

> Story idea and written: JonerysTargaryens  
> Editor / Beta: Smolengineer

The employees of Stark's Media Holding were gathered on the top floor of their office building for a grand celebration of their success. The music was loud, the drinks flowed freely, and a good time was being had by all. They had become the leading marketing company for the fifth year running. The office building was elegant and minimalistic, but their CEO, Ned Stark, did not insist on formal wear for this celebration. He did not want to ruin the mood of his employees, and he did not want them to feel tense. He was one of a kind, a man who took care of the people who worked for him and paid attention to them. That was not a typical thing for CEO's to do, but it seemed he made the right decision when he chose that kind of leadership style. His employees loved him and loved to work for him, especially because he did not differentiate between woman and man. He only cared about their performance, not their gender. 

"Attention please!" Ned tapped his glass with a fork, causing the DJ to lower the volume of the music and everyone in the room to quiet down, giving the CEO their undivided attention. . "I don't have the words to begin to express how grateful I am to you. To all of you. All of your hard work got us here tonight." He raised his glass of champagne toward the crowd. "But there is one special person whom I have to mention. You know me, I am not a man of many words. I never was, and that is not my task either. Thank God I hired the perfect person to do just that, and she is doing an amazing job. Without her leadership, we wouldn't be able to celebrate our success in the fourth year in a row." He scanned the crowd for the woman he was talking about.  
"Fifth." The young woman interjected and stepped up next to him. She was wearing a beautiful form-fitting red dress, her eyes shone like emeralds, and her long blonde hair reached the middle of her back. "It is our fifth year in a row." She smiled at him and raised her own glass of champagne towards the crowd. "To Ned Stark and to Stark's Media Holding," she toasted loudly and everyone cheered and toasted in return.  
"I only want one thing from you all tonight," Ned added loudly over the cheering. "Enjoy the night! Dance and drink as much as you can!" He laughed and stretched his hand towards Daenerys and helped her to step down from the podium, then accompanied her to the bar. She was perfection; not just in appearance, but her professional knowledge too. Ned knew Daenerys is a gem, and the company couldn't afford to lose her. She had been the key to their success over the past five years. Everything she touched became gold, and she always had the right intuition in everything. She was not just his marketing director, she was much more than that. He trusted her, and he knew she is the one who would never betray him or his company. He couldn't say the same about everyone.

"You are quiet tonight," Dany commented as she leaned against the counter and raised her eyes to Ned. "What is wrong? You should celebrate too." She kept her gaze on his face as she waited for him to answer, but was only met with stony silence. "It is something else," she turned to face him after several more moments of silence. "Not the company..." she frowned. Ned smiled a bit and tried to avoid looking at her. "Catelyn?" She raised a brow and glanced at the bartender, putting up two fingers to request two drinks and he immediately nodded. "I thought the trip to the Maldives helped, and you solved your issues?" She asked quietly. The bartender put the two glasses of whiskey in front of them and Ned finally met her gaze "So? Are you going to sit here in silence all night long, or you finally tell me what is going on?" She turned again, leaning her back against the counter as she sipped her drink. To others, it might seem as though she was flirting with him, but their conversation was not even close to flirting. Ned was quite a bit older than her and he would have never tried to pick her up. . She respected him for this. He was a gentleman who would never cheat on his wife, regardless of how many problems they had. Daenerys learned to handle the malicious gossips within the company by never really caring what they had to say.. She knew the truth, and only that mattered. It had taken some time, but she had gotten used to the fact that there were many jealous women who hated her for her success and her relationship with Ned.  
"It is my son." Ned sighed and drank all the whiskey at once. Dany's eyes rounded and her mouth fell open.  
"The mysterious guy whom we have never met," she stated and drank another sip from her glass.  
"I don't know what to do with him," he admitted, shaking his head. "I've failed as a father."  
"Don't say that," she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I am sure you were an amazing father. You did everything for your children. To... ensure their well-being."  
"That is one of the problems," he raised his finger towards the bartender to ask for another glass of whiskey.  
"I am afraid I don't understand," Dany frowned.  
"He is 27 years old. Just like you," he glanced at her. "But look at you. You've achieved many things in life already. You work hard for everything. But him? He is a different story. I gave him everything, but he appreciates nothing. He doesn't care about anything. He is not an idiot, he's smart and witty, but he just ... " he sighed heavily, trying to find the words to describe his son, and failing to be delicate about it. "He sleeps with a different woman every damn night and spends his life in clubs and casinos. I don't think it is the right future for him. He's going to sink and... I am not going to be around forever to pull his ass out of the messes he makes." he confessed.  
"Well..." Dany straightened herself. "If you really want to pull him out from the mess and from this lifestyle, maybe you should close the money tap, and force him to work," she shrugged her shoulders. "He may hate you at first, but long term it will be good for him. You have many connections. Put him somewhere where he is in a good environment, next to someone who can handle him. He needs to be put with a ... tough leader."

"Ned!" A man stopped next to them and interrupted their talk.  
"Jamie." Ned forced a smile immediately and stood up, shaking the newcomer's hand.  
"Daenerys, as always, your beauty shines above everything," Jamie complimented, gently grasping Dany's hand and bringing it up to his lips. He ghosted a kiss across her knuckles and gave her a dazzling smile.  
"And your compliments still leave me cold, as always," Dany answered quickly as she pulled her hand out of his. She glanced at Ned and then walked away from the two men. She went straight to her colleagues and they cheered her.  
"Ouch. She's tough as always." Jamie stated, following her with his eyes, Ned doing the same. He kept his eyes on that woman, who may be the solution to his problems and he wondered why he never realized the solution to his problem with his son had been under his nose the whole time.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Missy, I can't believe you talked me into coming here," Dany complained to Missandei as they entered the club.  
"We don't have to work tomorrow, and we closed a successful business year. We should enjoy the night!" She embraced her and placed her head on her friend's shoulder.  
"We are here!" A red-haired woman called and waved at them from a table.  
"Seriously?" Dany looked at her friend.  
"She is sweet. Sometimes." Missandei shrugged her shoulders and started to laugh. "Be kind," she added and pulled Dany towards the table where the other girls were waiting for them. "So... " Missandei looked around. "You know Sansa and Margery," she pointed to two women "And that is Arya, our new creative assistant," she introduced the youngest girl.  
"Nice to meet you," Dany smiled at her as she sat next to them.  
"I am so glad you are here." Sansa started with an irritating smile. "I thought you only lived to work, and I would have never thought that you also partied sometimes. What does Ned have to say about this?"  
"If you want to say something just say it." Dany raised her brow and she was ready for a catfight. She knew Sansa was one of her jealous coworkers who started the salacious rumors about her and Ned. "I have nothing to hide." she spread her arms.  
"I just don't know how a man twenty years older than you can handle a situation like this. I am sure he is too old to come down to a club. I don't think it's his style." Sansa continued. "And I assumed he wouldn't let you come to the clubs either."  
"He is 25 years older than me. Just to be exact." Dany pulled a face and she was not embarrassed at all, or at least she would not give the pleasure to Sansa to see it in her face. "And why don't you try to pick him up if you are that interested in his lifestyle? The sad thing is Ned is not interested in your pussy. Oh, and just for you to know... he's not interested in mine, either. So find some other way to boost your career. Being talented at your job would be a good place to start. Sad you don't have any." Dany stood up and stormed away from the table, eager to be away from the red-head.  
"Are you satisfied?" Missandei freaked out "Was that really necessary? You are a bitch." She stood up and followed Daenerys.

"A whiskey. Please," Dany ordered from the bartender and she decided to not let Sansa ruin her mood. It was not her fault that she was untalented in everything. Ned should have fired her a long time ago, but that was one of his weaknesses. He had a big heart, and he always gave another chance, even if the person was undeserving.  
"Make that two," a man stepped up next to her. He had a charming smile and masculine features, with dark curls and deep brown eyes. "It is a rare moment when a woman drinks whiskey," he added and smiled at her. She couldn't deny how handsome he was, and with a quick glance at his torso, it was obvious he worked out. The tailored shirt he wore perfectly showed his muscular arms, and it was casually buttoned. He was sexy, but she knew the kind of men who made a habit of picking girls up in clubs, and she was never interested in them.  
"And it is not a rare moment when a man comes without an invitation to ruin her night." She pulled a face and rolled her eyes.  
"Bad day?" He asked, obviously not willing to give up so easily.  
"Look, I know what type of guy you are," she stood up and looked into his eyes. She found the first problem. He was not tall enough. Of course compared to what. Compared to her it was not hard, but she was wearing high heels and they were the same height. "I'll save you some time. You are not going to bring me to your bed tonight, so go and find some other girl who you can enchant with your smile."  
"So my smile is enchanting?" he grinned.  
"I hate the guys who still push when I've already told them no," she answered but their eyes were locked.  
"You did not say no." he shook his head and the grin on his face grew. Dany wanted to give a sassy answer, but he was right and she hated it. The stranger grabbed the two glasses of whiskey from the counter and he handed one to Daenerys. She saw how he slid the money to the bartender for both glasses.  
"I usually do not accept drinks from strangers," she commented, raising the glass to her lips but did not drink it.  
"That still isn't a no," he smiled at her and drank his whiskey.  
"It isn't a yes either," she retorted.  
"But it can be," he answered and placed his glass back on the counter without breaking eye contact with her.  
"Hmmm... I don't think so." She put her glass down, without even drinking from it, and went to leave the man there, but he grabbed her hand and turned her back to face him.  
"You don't even know how well I can dance, yet," he grinned and held her tightly. She had to admit, he was the first man in ages who could turn her on. He was the first man who could turn her head. He started to move his hips to the rhythm and she followed his moves with her body.

"Ned isn't going to be happy with her when he hears about this," Sansa was staring at them from the other side of the dance floor.  
"Sansa, you know there is nothing between them. Why the hell are you keep saying this?" Margery rolled her eyes.  
"So is it not true?" Arya asked the girls.  
"Of course not," Margery answered quickly. "Sansa is just..."  
"Think that you want." Sansa turned to them. "I know I am right. Why else would she be there in that important position?"  
"Because of her talent?" Arya frowned.  
"You have to learn a lot of things about this industry little girl." she rolled her eyes and turned to leave.

Meanwhile, Dany and the mysterious handsome man were dancing, their bodies were close and she felt how his hand was sliding down on her back towards her butt, but he stopped it on her waist before surprising her and pulling her closer to his chest. He held her other hand with his hand between their bodies and he kept his eyes on her face no matter how badly he wanted to explore her body. With his eyes, with his hands... he realized she was not an easy type of girl and he enjoyed that, but he was sure she couldn't resist his charms for too long. None of the women he set his sights on could. He has his methods. He knows how to slide into their panties and she was just a woman too.  
"Your eyes." He opened his mouth after minutes of silence. "Those eyes are so special." He smiled and he placed his hand to her cheek.  
"Surely you've got a better line than that." She poked him immediately before he could continue that boring compliment. "You're no closer to wooing me than you were a few minutes ago" She raised her brow.  
"I'm just being honest." He looked at her lips and licked his own.  
"You are wasting your time. I warned you at the beginning." She leaned closer but she was just playing with him.  
"You love it don't you?" He smiled a bit. "Trying to ruin my self-confidence..." He twisted her then pulled her back to his arms and squeezed her close. "You are wasting your time too. I am not a shy type." He placed his hand on the back of her neck.  
"And what if the shy type is my type?" She kept the distance from his face no matter how he was trying to close the gap between their lips.  
"That is a lie." He was not thinking about his answer. It was clear. "You would eat a weak man for breakfast. You don't need a shy guy." He shook his head and laughed a bit. "That is definitely not what you need."  
"Oh because you know what I need." She answered sarcastically. "So tell me."  
"You need a man. A real man," he whispered to her. "Not just some boy toy. You need a confident, strong man..." he caressed her face "One who can control you." he smirked. "A man who can keep this wildcat tamed." He tried to close the gap between their lips again but at the last moment, she placed her finger to his lips.  
"Wrong answer," she shook her head "And here's mine. Go find someone else, because I am not interested." She stepped aside and left him there. He didn't even have a chance to say a word. He lowered his head and sighed. That woman was... he needed to get her. He turned after her, but she was not there. He couldn't find her anywhere in the club anymore, and he did not even know her name.  
"She turned you down, right?" A handsome man stepped next to him and placed his arm around his shoulder. "You can't get everything you want," he laughed and handed a beer to him.  
"I feel like it is not over yet." He nodded towards his friend and drank from his glass.  
"But... I don't think you have to go home alone." His friend pointed to a table where four girls were sitting and chatting. "They are waiting for us."

Daenerys opened her eyes the next morning. She went straight home from the club and she fell asleep quickly with a book in her hand. Even if she hated those kinds of men, that guy... got under her skin. He was sexy and arrogant. Shameless and cheeky. Not to mention his dark brown eyes which enchanted her. He was some kind of intellectual bad guy and she was not sure if she did the right thing when she left him there. Maybe she should have forgotten her morals for one enjoyable and satisfying night. Although, she couldn't have been sure that it would have been a satisfying night. She usually thought more about men than what they were actually capable of in bed. She has become familiar with all the marketing ad words over the years. You are sexy, smart, one of a kind, many of them admiring her eyes, her body, or even her smile, but always the same old shit. She sat up on her bed and pulled back her hair. She glanced at the clock. It was only 8 am and Sunday.

At the same time, the mysterious intellectual bad boy opened his flat's door. He spent his night with one of the four women and got home at 8.00 am. He took off his shoes the minute he stepped into the flat and placed them precisely to his shoe cabinet. He walked to the living room, where he opened a watch box and placed his expensive watch into its right place. He put his phone and bracelet on the counter as well and walked to the bathroom. He may have spent the night with one of the girls, but it was just another night. Just another girl. He didn't even remember her name, but he didn't care. No. He only cared about one name; the name of the woman who had turned him down. The woman who had enchanted him with those emerald eyes. He couldn't get her out of his head. He loved how confident she was. She was not just a silly girl. It was clear from the moment he first spoke to her that this woman was different from the rest and wouldn't just give herself to him. He was handsome, smart and he could deal with women. They eagerly drank up his words, and only a few compliments were all he usually needed to get them into his bed. No... Usually, he was in the woman's bed. He never brought any of them back to his home. If they had nowhere to go, he easily could rent an apartment or a hotel room, and his friend Robb was the same. He glanced at the mirror. Sometimes he felt fed up. Sometimes he felt... maybe he should start a relationship, but the girls he picked up in clubs were not relationship material. No. Those girls from the club are just typical one-nights-stands. Nothing more. Except... for that amazing blonde one, who did not say yes to him. No matter how hard he tried. He put all his clothes in his laundry basket and was about to step inside the shower cabin but his phone started to ring. He went back to the room where he left his phone, but he was not happy about that call. "DAD" he read the caller's name. "Great" he sighed, knowing that his father was likely calling to give him another lecture about responsibility and the way he was living his life.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Monday morning back at Stark's Media Holding, Ned told Daenerys his plan. "You've got to be kidding me!" She shouted at her CEO, surprising him with her tone.. She was standing opposite to him, on the other side of his desk and she was clearly freaking out.  
"I have to say... I did not expect that reaction." Ned sighed and stood up. He slipped his hands into his pockets and walked closer to Dany. "And to be honest... it was your idea."  
"No. No, it was not." She shook her head and raised her eyes at him. "I told you to-"  
"Put him in the hands of a tough leader." Ned interrupted and sat on the edge of the desk.  
"But not mine!" She threw up her hands in exasperation. "I mean... I ... don't have time to babysit a man who doesn't want to work. We have two huge projects in the next couple of months. I don't want to risk not meeting those deadlines because of a lazy team member." she continued.  
"He is as old as you. You don't have to babysit him, just... show him what he could have achieved by your age if he just put in a little effort." He frowned and tried to make her understand. "He is my son. And I love him, even if he is ... a spoiled pompous jerk." he laughed, and kept his eyes on Daenerys. She looked into his eyes and she laughed too. "I know that there are many people within the company that think there is something going on between us." Ned suddenly said.  
"Wow. That was a quick change of topic. So you've heard the gossip." Dany raised her brow.  
"Who hasn't?" Ned laughed again. "But ... I know it is not true and only that matters. I... to be honest maybe ... maybe I really do treat you differently than the others." he sighed. "But it's because... and this might sound strange but... you are kind of like the daughter who... I never had." he lowered his head. "If ... If you do this if you help him ... I'll secure your future at the company, not just as a marketing director, but... as my second in command and the future CEO. If you want it of course."  
"What?" her lips were trembling.  
"You would have gotten the job sooner or later anyway. Maybe sooner, but maybe in some other company and I don't want to risk losing you to someone else. We need you. I need you, just as I need your help now." he admitted and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"I... I don't know what to say." she was totally confused and surprised.  
"Say you'll help my son," he answered quickly.

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice disturbed them and Ned immediately pulled his hand away from her shoulder. Dany was standing with her back to the young man who stepped inside.  
"Jon. You are late. Of course, this is not surprising." Ned greeted him. Dany hesitated for a bit more, then she took a deep breath and turned to face Ned's son and her new employee. The air froze between them. That was the man who she met... two days ago in that club. The man who was totally stuck into her head. They were standing face to face and she couldn't find a word to say.  
"No snarky comments? Sometimes you can still surprise me, son." Ned continued then he glanced at Daenerys. "Miss Targaryen. This is my son. He'll be your assistant for the next few months." he smiled at her, and she tried to speak , but the young man preceded her.  
"I am Jon. Jon Stark." he stretched his hand towards her. "It is nice to meet you." he continued with a smirk on his face. "Again," he added.  
"What? You two... know each other?" Ned asked with a surprised face.  
"Yes ... we..." Jon grinned.  
"I wouldn't say we know each other. We've met briefly." Daenerys cut Jon off immediately. "We ran into each other in a club," she explained the situation. She knew she had to concentrate. "Ahm... "she finally grabbed Jon's hand and shook it. "Daenerys. Daenerys Targaryen."  
"It is going to be a very interesting few months," Jon added and stared at her. Longingly. She pulled her hand out of his hand.  
"Yes, it will be. So long as you do your work, and what I say," she stated. "I get rid of lazy people quickly. Even if they are the boss's son." she turned to Ned. "Sorry, but this is my condition. If he wants to work, we'll get along well. Otherwise, it will be hell for him." she smiled and glanced at Jon.  
"I didn't expect anything else." Ned nodded.  
"If you excuse me. A meeting starts in 10 minutes, and I need to prepare. Don't be late." she added and walked out of the office.  
Jon pulled a face. "Is this really necessary?" he asked his father.  
"As I told you on the phone already." he turned back to his chair and sat down. "I won't support your lifestyle any longer. Only if you prove you deserve it." He grabbed a paper and started to read it. "You'd better hurry. The HR department is also waiting for you, and Daenerys is not kidding. She hates when someone is late."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story idea and written by JonerysTargaryens  
> Editor Smolengineer

Daenerys checked her watch. Her entire team, minus one person, managed to make it to the meeting on time.. She was not even surprised. Why does it have to be that guy? What were the chances of this happening? She could barely get rid of him that night at the club, and now they have to work together. She didn’t know how she was going to manage it, but she had to for the sake of her career. Ned had promised her the COO position within the company- second in command, and maybe one day she’d be running the whole operation. It was her dream. It was what she wanted most in life. She had never been a mother and family type of girl. She always wanted to have a career more. She wanted to show the world that a woman can be as successful as a man. Besides, she couldn’t imagine herself as a mother. Staying home, washing dishes, doing the laundry and cleaning, changing diapers. No. It was not her. Not to mention she saw many marriages failed even after a baby was born. She didn’t even have to look farther than her own family for that example. Her parents divorced shortly after she was born. Her father worked a lot, her mother only took care of her and forgot her role as a wife, and her father found someone else... and her mother was mentally disabled. Daenerys did not have an easy or happy childhood, but it shaped her into who she was today, a strong and independent woman who didn’t need a man to support her. 

"Ahm... Dany," Missandei tried to get her attention quietly. She frowned and raised her eyes at her friend. She was looking at her questioningly, like everyone else in the room.   
"Sorry. I was just thinking about our latest project" she apologized and glanced around the room at her team.. "As Ned said at the celebration, I owe you all a huge thank you, because without you we wouldn’t have become the leading company again. And I know you are tired, but I hope you are ready for some new challenges," she continued, smiling at the team. "Christmas is right around the corner, and you know I support spending time with your family, but we should not forget our goals at work either." She turned to the presentation table and pushed a button on the remote control. "So..."

"Am I late?" The door opened and Jon stepped inside, interrupting the start of her presentation. "I’m so sorry," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "That girl in the HR department was so kind, but boy, can she talk. What did I miss?" he said, walking over to the table and daking a seat at the end opposite of Daenerys and leaned back in the chair. Everyone in the room stared at him in confusion. "Ahh, I see you forgot to mention that you have a new brain on the team." Dany took a deep breath and tried to control herself to not shout with him. He was acting so pompously, she could have choked him with her bare hands.   
"Guys, this is Jon-" she started with her best smile, but he did not let her finish.   
"Snow. My name is Jon Snow,” he interrupted as he stood. “Mr. Stark felt that this team could use my help over the next several months ." He continued as he looked around the table. "I am sure we can work together as a team, and we can support our team leader’s work." He glanced up at Daenerys and smirked. "Obviously she needs it. Her words seem to be stuck in her throat today."   
"Are you done?" Dany raised her brow, working hard to keep her exasperation with Jon’s behavior out of her voice and failing.   
"I haven't even started," Jon answered quickly.   
Daenerys narrowed her eyes at him, her temper beginning to flare.   
“Mr. Snow, if you can’t learn when it’s appropriate for you to speak, your career with Stark’s Media Holding will be shorter than you anticipated,” She threatened, crossing her arms over her chest. “And if that ends up being the case, I know the restaurant across the street from this office is looking for a new bus-boy. I think you’d be well suited to that position,” she added mockingly, the threat lingering in her eyes to show him she was dead serious. “Now, sit down.” Jon glared back at her before nodding and reluctantly taking a seat. Everyone sat in stunned silence- they’d never seen Daenerys so upset with a member of her team. But then again, no one had blatantly disrespected her authority before. She was their leader, and a good leader at that. Her team respected her and worked hard for her, so they were confused as to why this new guy would act this way toward her. 

Finally, Dany was able to get the meeting started, but after a while, it was obvious that the women in the room couldn’t keep their eyes from wandering over to the new guy. He was handsome and had entered the room with an air of self-confidence. He was well groomed, and his tailored designer label clothing and watch were proof that he had money. Dany hated it. She hated that he was there, she hated that he acted like he owns the company. He was just an idiot, who always had everything in his life just handed to him, and he did not have to fight for success and money. That was the worst type of man.   
One of the girls in the room said something quietly to Jon meanwhile Daenerys tried to continue her presentation.   
"Ygritte, sorry if I am boring you with my presentation," she called out the skinny red-headed woman.   
"He just... I was just..."   
"She offered me help understanding more about the business," Jon replied calmly as he placed his elbows on the table. "I thought you wanted me to fit into your team. Cultivate..." he continued with a smirk. "Good relationships with the others," he glanced at Ygritte and her cheeks immediately went red. Jon enjoyed making Daenerys crazy. He still hated that he had to be there, not to mention he would have never imagined having a woman as his boss. His dad seemed to really hate him, so Jon decided he wouldn’t make it easy for them. Especially not to that smug Barbie, who thinks she is already the CEO of the company. Not to mention, he couldn't forget the sight which he received when he entered his fathers office earlier that day. How close they were standing to each other. How his hand was on her shoulder... Ned was a good man, but that woman was dangerous, and he was sure she was capable of anything to get what she wanted. Even if that meant ... No. Jon cut the thought off. Ned was not that type. "Just continue. We are listening." Jon added.   
"So..." Dany glanced at her papers.   
"You were talking about the tv advert version," he helped her and it surprised her. She couldn’t believe he remembered, even if he seemed to be paying more attention to that ugly, horse-toothed woman next to him.   
"Yeah. I am waiting for the ideas, but we have to do something surprising. Not the usual kid - mom or granny - grandchild thing. It is boring and outdated," she continued but she can't look at Jon. He was staring at her continuously, and it embarrassed her. There was no man in her life who had such an effect on her. Ever. His gaze was so sensual. She tried to focus, and distract her attention from him. She was a pro. A man just can't twist her head. No way.   
"So... we'll discuss your ideas on Wednesday. At 10," she finished the meeting and turned off the projector. Everyone started to stand up and she saw from the corner of her eye how Ygritte started to flirt with Jon again. 

"Isn't that... the guy from the club? What is he doing here?" Missandei asked her quietly.   
"I'll explain it later," she answered then raised her eyes at Jon who almost stepped out of the room. "Jon. Please stay and sit down."   
He caressed Ygritte's shoulder and stepped back to the office, and he sat back in his place at the table.   
"Missandei, would you please leave us alone?" Dany turned to her co-worker.   
"Sure. Just don't forget. You'll have a business lunch with ..." she started to search in her papers.   
"With Ned and Robert Baratheon. I know." she nodded. "At 12.30 right?"   
"Your mind is inimitable," Missandei nodded and turned to leave. Jon smiled at her, while she walked past him, and she felt how her cheeks went rosy. That guy really has some charm. He even turned after her, when she left the room.   
"If you finally could pay attention to me instead of her butt. It would be great," Dany sighed.   
"I paid attention to you. On Saturday evening, all my attention was yours but you were not interested," he clasped his fingers in front of his body, and leaned back on the chair.   
"This situation is quite different," she stepped closer to him. "As a man, I don't care about you. As a co-worker... we need to clarify a few things," she placed her hand to the back of the chair which was next to Jon.   
"However this is not entirely true." Jon leaned over and stared at her face.   
"Which part?" Daenerys shrugged her shoulders.   
"That part... that you are not interested in me... as a man." He stood up and stepped closer.   
"You have pretty weird ideas about women." She made it clear. "I dumped you even in the club." She rolled her eyes.   
"That was not ... too... convincing," he answered to loosen up.   
"It is not my fault it is too difficult for you to understand." She did not let him win over her. "Can I continue the main topic of why we are here? Or you have some other... funny comment?"   
"Go on. I am listening," he leaned forward against the table.   
"I don't care what you do in your free time. Who you fuck, or where you spend it," she cut in the middle "But your co-workers are off-limits, do you understand?" She looked into his eyes. "This is a well-functioning team, and I don't need love dramas around. You have to work with them day to day for the next couple of months, and I don't need any broken-hearted girls around."   
"But at least they would be satisfied... maybe that would be good for you too." He stated.   
"If I got to know... that you can't keep your dick in your pants." she stepped closer to him and continued threateningly. "I'll take care... that your father won't give you any other chance, and I convince him to deny your inheritance. Are we clear?" she was so serious.   
"You can manage a lot of things with my dad, right?" Jon grinned.   
"He trusts me. More than he trusts you." She raised her brow. "You can't blame him for this. You’ve done nothing to gain his trust."   
"You don't know anything about my family." He stood up angrily and they were standing face to face. He leaned over her.   
"I wouldn't bet on that." She was not afraid of him. If she wanted to be honest, she loved how manly he is, even if his behavior drives her crazy.   
"Look, Princess," Jon slid his hands to his pockets. The same move his father always does. "Leave me alone and I'll leave you alone, too. Tell my father that I am a perfect worker, and we are done."   
"Princess?" she laughed at him and turned away. "No honey. I am not a princess. I am a bitch." she glanced back at him. "And I’m one of the worst ones. I won't make it easier for you. Do not even dream about it. You better get to work Jon... Snow." she stepped back to her papers. He frowned and he wanted to choke her. She was arrogant and irritating. He turned to leave her there.   
"By the way. Why Snow? Where does this name come from?" she stopped him with another question.   
"I thought it would make your life easier. No one would take you seriously, or care about your words if the boss's son were on the team as well. You can thank me later," he added and stepped out of the office.   
"Ned I am gonna kill you," she sighed and sat down.

She tried to work, to think about new ideas for the campaign but she still smelled his scent. She couldn't think about anything else, just him, and his gaze. How he was staring at her. How it felt when he touched her on Saturday night. How the hell could he have had such an effect on her? That was nonsense. He was an irritating asshole. Maybe he was handsome and charming, but inside he was a jerk. She had no idea how she'll change his behavior, how she'll convince him to work and show his other side. Even if he has any other side than that one she already knew.   
Jon was sitting in the huge open office, with the other employees. He got a table and there were various stacks of paper in front of him. Missandei had organized it, and instructed him to mail them. Jon found the thought of the menial task. He was not a postman, nor a junior clerk. He still couldn't believe that his father forced him to do such lowly work. He should have put him into the directors chair and he could have shown him what he can do. Not as an assistant under an unbearable bitch. Not to mention that unbearable bitch ... got to him. Got into his mind. She was not an average woman. Not a boring one. Not like any of the others he’d ever met. He’d already known that in the club, but he hated and wanted her at the same time. Though he was not sure... she had not rejected him because of his father. 

"I assume you are the new marketing junior of which every woman is gushing about in the office." A voice brought him back from his thoughts. "Sansa. Sansa Turner." She stretched her hand towards him. "Finally we have a notable man here," she added with a smile.   
"I didn’t see you at the meeting." He raised his eyes at her and smiled. "I am Jon."   
"Oh, I know." she sat to the edge of his table. "You are 27 years old, and you are unmarried."   
"Impressive." Jon nodded. "So you know everything about me."   
"Not everything. Your personnel file is quite empty, " she giggled. "But I'd love to know more."   
"You don’t work in this department? " Jon narrowed his eyes.   
"With that witch? No. Thank god." She rolled her eyes.   
"I’ve heard... she is quite talented." Jon placed his hand on the desk.   
"Sure she must be talented at something. But it is not her work." She pulled a face and lowered her head. Her eyes stopped on his hand and she placed her hand to it. "But why are we talking about her? There are many other things that we should talk about. Maybe at dinner?" she literally offered herself to him.   
"Jon!" Missandei disturbed their flirt. "Those letters won't post themselves, and there is a deadline," she warned him. "Sansa. Here's what Jamie needed." she pressed a file to her hand. "You can go now."   
"Call me. You can find me in the company directory," Sansa nodded towards the telephone on the desk then bit her lower lip while she raised his eyes at Jon, then stood up. She gave a derogatory look towards Missandei and left them there.   
"Is she always like this?" Jon asked Missandei when Sansa left them.   
"Usually. She loves to gossip and cause trouble. You better stay away from her if you don't want any problems," Missandei answered.   
"You mean if I don't want any problems with Daenerys." Jon clarified. .   
"You don't know her. Maybe she looks ... hard and determined, but she is not bad. Not at all. Even if she dumped you in the club. She has her reasons. And her own rules." she smiled at Jon.

"Missandei." Ned greeted her.   
"Ned. Hi." she blurted quickly. "ahm... this... " she turned to Jon then back to Ned. "You probably know... Jon. Jon..." she looked at him to ask for help with his last name.   
"Snow." he smiled mockingly at his father.   
"Yeah, I've heard many great things about him, which is why I wanted him to work with your marketing team." Ned nodded.   
"I... I'll go and inform Daenerys that you are here." she smiled at Ned and left him in the company of the latest “new hire” immediately.   
"Can we talk?" Jon stood up.   
"Not now. Not here. Remember no one can know that who you really are. I want them to recognize you for yourself, not because you are my ... "he lowered his voice "son." he smiled at Jon. "I know you can do it. Just don't screw up this opportunity."   
"That is hilarious." Jon rolled his eyes. "I can't..."   
"You can't do what?" Daenerys stepped next to them. "As I see those papers are still there. And you only have one hour until Ed comes to take those to the post office. So you'd better hurry." she added. "Can we go?" she raised her eyes at Ned, and he nodded with a smile.   
"Don't you wanna join us?" Ned turned to Jon, and Dany forgot to breathe for a second. Jon just stood up without an answer and grabbed his jacket.   
"Sure."   
"I am sure someone else can handle the arduous task of mailing these letters." Ned smiled at Dany.   
"We never bring anyone to these types of meetings on their first day," Dany stated.   
"This could be motivating. We have to break with the old habits. We are an innovative company, after all." Ned smiled and showed Dany that they can go.   
"Just after you," Jon stated and they let her go forward and followed her. They were waiting for the elevator in silence and she was mad. She hated that Ned made a decision without her. With that move, he just gave Jon reason to act even more unbearable. The elevator opened up and they stepped into it. Ned pressed the button for the ground floor. 

"I hope you are satisfied." Ned started but he was standing with his back to them. He glanced at his son over his shoulder. "I hope your new position here won't exceed your abilities. Like mailing," he added, then turned to Dany. "I want him to learn from you. That is why I asked for your help. I want him to be your assistant, if I hadn’t made myself clear enough. Wherever you go to a meeting he is going with you. Whenever you work overtime he'll be there." Ned then turned to his son. "And anything she asks that has to do with her job or any projects she needs done, you're going to do it, without question. Am I clear?"   
"I thought you wanted him to learn everything from the very beginning." She lowered her head.   
"Am I clear?" This time he turned to Daenerys. She nodded before they both looked to Jon. "Robert is an important business partner. I hope this little interlude between us won't cause a problem." He adjusted his tie and stepped out of the elevator. Jon stretched his hand to let Dany go first and he was the last one who stepped out. They got into the car, and they were silent. 

Daenerys was surprised with how Ned was reprimanding her. She felt from the beginning that having Jon working with her was not a good idea. Even if Ned liked and supported her, Jon was his son. She should have known it won't be that easy, but she didn’t really understand what Ned expected from her. How should she act with Jon? She thought Ned wanted his son to learn humility and respect, but with his words today, he said the opposite, not to mention he seemed tense and worried. She was sure Jon was enjoying the situation, but she had no idea how wrong she was. He hated how his father was treating him. That he acts like he is not good for anything, that he never praised him for anything. Then he gave up. He did not want to be the perfect son, so he started to enjoy life. Why not if that doesn't bother anyone? His father left him alone for years to live the way he wanted to live, and now suddenly he came up with this obnoxious idea. He doesn't even understand it. He looked at his father, who was reading an email on his phone, then he turned to Daenerys. She was scrolling her phone like she was searching for something, but she just tried to hide her nervousness. That moment it was clear for him, she hates this just as much as he does.   
"We are here," Ned mentioned when the car stopped. Dany put her best smile on and she was ready to be overwhelming again. No matter whether Jon is there or not, she won't let him distract her attention from her work. She was good at it, and she is going to show him just how good she was. Ned got out of the car at the minute the driver opened the door and gave his hand to Daenerys to help her. 

"Are you ready?" Ned asked her.   
"When I am not ready?" she raised her brow.   
"Just listen and learn son." he turned to Jon and they walked towards the entrance of the restaurant. The waitress escorted them to a table.   
"Mr. Baratheon apologizes for the delay, and he'll be here soon." she added, "Do you want anything to drink until you wait?"   
"Just mineral water. Thank you." Dany smiled at her.   
"A whiskey, neat." Jon handed back the menu, then turned to Daenerys.. "Are you sure that you don't want one? It helps to ... calm the nerves."   
"I never drink during work hours. And neither you should," she warned him. "Nor will the company pay for it." She glanced at Ned.   
"Three glasses of mineral water please," Ned told the waitress, and Jon leaned back in the seat and rolled his eyes.   
"Are business lunches always that boring?" Jon sighed.   
"Can you act like an adult at least for once?" Ned frowned, staring at his son.   
"You wanted me to join." Jon raised his brow. 

"Robert." Dany jumped up when she spotted their business partner, and he arrived at the best moment.   
"Daenerys darling. Always a pleasure." he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "My offer is still standing if you’ve had enough of this old fool. We'll find a place for you at my company." he smiled at her.   
"I should be offended by that." Ned adjusted his suit and stretched his hand towards Robert. "Lucky that we’ve known each other for so long," he added with a laugh and they hugged each other. Robert patted his back then turned to the young man.   
"I swear my eyes are betraying me."   
"Hi, Robert." Jon smiled at him, and only Daenerys was surprised about the situation.   
"I haven't seen you for a while." he shook his hand. "Ned, you finally convinced him to work with you?"   
"I would say, he forced me to work with her." Jon pulled a face and glanced at Daenerys.   
"That is the best decision he could have made. That woman is a gem. You have no idea how many times I tried to lure her to our company, but she is so loyal to your father." Robert answered and he showed them to sit down.   
"I want to learn from the best." Dany sat down and adjusted her suit. "And Ned is the best. No one can tell me differently," she smirked at Jon.   
"That is why I want to unite what we have." Robert cut into the middle of the topic. "I don't think we need the courtesy of pleasantries, we know each other too well." he looked around.   
"We... " Ned cleared his throat "You don't know but we agreed to start a joint cable channel. Together. We give the brand, and Robert is providing the content. A win-win deal for both of us," he explained to Dany and Jon.   
"But my marketing team is not quite good enough to give this brand the recognition that it deserves. That is why I need you." Robert pointed to Daenerys.   
"Both of you." Ned corrected his words.

"This has to be a marketing bomb. It must explode. Everyone in the US has to know about it. It is going to be a world-wide channel, a huge international thing." Robert explained animatedly.   
"Wait a minute." Dany stopped him. "In the US? Why are we planning to do anything in the US? We are in the UK. We have never done anything outside the country." she didn't really understand.   
"Well, our brand is well known there," Ned answered.   
"Yeah, our online streaming, but that is all." Dany started to worry. "We don't have the..."   
"I’ve never seen you worry. Not once." Robert commented, surprised at Dany’s reluctance. "I thought you are not afraid of anything."   
"I... it’s just… this is a market that we don't know at all." she looked at Ned then to Robert.   
"When do you plan to start it?" Jon interrupted and placed his hands on the table.   
"Not later than a year." Ned glanced at Robert, who pulled out a thick folder from his bag and placed it on the table.   
"So what do you say?" Robert raised his eyes at Daenerys meanwhile she was just staring at the folder. "If you are not able to... "   
"I ... " she had no idea what to say.   
"If she can't do it then no one can." Jon answered for her. It was in that moment, Dany decided she might just kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

MY EDITOR DID NOT HAVE TIME TO CORRECT IT, BUT TOO MANY ASKED ME TO POST THE NEW CHAPTER SO HERE IT IS. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT WITHOUT BETA READER TOO. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"Think about it. Read that stuff and ... let me know what you think about it." Ned told Daenerys when they got back to the office. "We should present our first ideas next week, and I don't have to mention it... It is Top Secret," he added, she just nodded, then Ned pressed the button in the elevator and the door closed.   
"Come with me. To my office. Now." she told Jon and without any other words, she turned her back at him.   
"Daenerys." a guy stopped them in the corridor, and the anger suddenly disappears from her face and she was smiling.  
"What can I do for you Qhono?" she smiled at the tall man. She was so kind and sweet. Her nervousness seems to be gone.   
"My wife. You know I mentioned..." he hesitated.  
"It is her birthday, right? I remember that you mentioned it." she smiled at him. "I managed the tickets for the show that you asked for. Missandei probably has those. You can ask her." she pointed to her assistant. "Have fun."  
"You are amazing." Qhono couldn't tell in words how grateful he is and he immediately went to find Missandei. At the moment he left them Dany's smile gone, and she walked on towards her office.   
"Daenerys." Another woman stopped them and showed two campaign plan. "We have a deadline, and we were waiting for you to choose which..." she continued, but her mind was already racing and the woman couldn't finish, she already gave her answer.  
"The left one." she pointed to it with a smile on her face, then she goes forward. Jon was amazed. She really was a pro, and she could separate her personal feelings and work. She was clearly mad at him, but no one can saw it in her. No one can feel it in her voice.   
"Dany! Thank God you are here." an overweight guy stepped in front of her.   
"Sam what happened?" she frowned.   
"We can't do the advertising shooting. The actress... she said if we are not going to send a cab to grab her she is not coming... she mentioned something about our professionalism." he blurted.  
"Maybe she could have read her contract." she rolled her eyes. "Send a car for her, and make sure her hysterical behavior appears in the gossip magazines by accident of course. From some... reliable anonymous source," she added, "Next time she will think before making a scene." Dany patted Sam's shoulder. "And don't be nervous. When you nervous you start to snack, and your diet is going too well," she told him, and she a minute later she finally reached her office. Jon followed her all way long in silence. He was impressed. He had to admit it. He started to see that Daenerys really knows something. At least about her profession.   
"Wow, that was..." he wanted to acknowledge her.

"What the hell did you think?" she turned to him and she was a bit loud. "Close that fucking door," she warned him. The ones who were sitting close to her office heard her voice, how she was arguing with him. They were trying to not looking at them, but they did not see her that mad too often.   
"Oh, it hurts your carrier if you are yelling with me in front of others?" Jon shrugged his shoulders but did not move. Dany stepped to the door and slammed it.   
"Do you have any idea what did you do?" she tried to normalize her breathing.  
"Exactly when?" he acted so naturally.   
"Exactly at the moment when you said yes to that thing without my permission. You have no right to decide what I undertake and what I don't. You've been here for half a day and you act like you know everything better." she was out of her mind and she was raging.   
"I thought you are the best. It shouldn't be a problem for you." Jon answered and there was an annoying grin on his face. "How did they say... if you can't solve it no one can?" he tried to remember and they were facing each other.   
"It was you who said it. Not them." She did not let him mislead her. "You have no right to say yes. You are just... " she scanned him from tip to toe. "A pampered asshole who is trying to ruin my carrier and make my life harder." her eyes stopped on his face.   
"Then instead of the hysteria that you are doing right now, you should show to everyone that you are that good as you think you are," he told straight to her face. "Or you are not that good, and there is another reason why my father treats you so... highly." Jon pulled a face.  
"Get the hell out of my office." she hissed.   
"Oh believe me I'd love to." he smirked "But my father said I have to stay close to you. I have to be here next to you meanwhile you are working. I have to pay attention to learn everything from his ... " He swallowed his last words. "from you."   
"I promise you If you are trying to destroy my name or my work, you won't be grateful for the consequences." she threatened him.   
"You should pay more attention to that folder. It seemed a bit... thick." he raised a brow.   
"True." she agreed "So grab that folder and copy it. It is not just me who has to read it. Your father said you have to do everything that helps my work and I don't have time for that. So be a good hand and make yourself useful. Once in a lifetime." she turned away from him and sat down in front of her laptop.   
"As you wish." he made a comment and grabbed the folder from the table, and stormed out of the office. At the minute he left, Dany leaned back on her chair. Her heart was beating in her throat. She wanted to kill that man drown him in a spoonful of water ... meanwhile while they were standing there face to face, she couldn't think anything else, just how much she wants to do other things with him. He attracted her like a magnet and it was nonsense. The air glowed between them, but she hated him from the bottom of her heart. She hated his behavior, she hated how he was talking with her. No one ever dared to talk her in this way. 

He went to the copier machine and tried to put it into operation. He pushed one button after another but it beeped again and again and a red light flashed. He was mad too. That woman brought the worst side out of him. He wanted to appreciate her, he really did, but she did not let him. No. She started to fight with him. She just said her own things. That minute at the restaurant he wanted to help. He wanted to support her, not to mention that was a huge thing. He knew if they do this, it will help him to prove to his father, that he is not that idiot as he thinks he is. It was a huge thing, a big chance for them. For both of them, such an opportunity does not arise frequently in life, and she wanted to miss it. He doesn't even understand. If she is that good ... if she is that pro... what the hell is her problem. "Shit," he said loudly when the machine still doesn't want to work.  
"Do you need a hand?" a girl asked him and when he turned in the direction of the sound, he spotted Ygriette there. The girl with whom he was chatting at the meeting. She was leaning at the doorway and smiling. Her red hair was tied up in a messy way and there was too much makeup on her. He just realized how many freckles are on her face, not to mention she had so huge teeth. She was not his type. Not at all. Not like Daenerys. Meanwhile, Dany has a face like an angel, not to mention her eyes... those eyes which were shining like emeralds... For Fuck Sake Jon - he thought. Maybe that woman is looking like an angel, but she was a devil herself. A hysterical and annoying selfish bitch. Nonetheless, he loved the fire in her. She was not afraid to tell her opinion and she was not afraid to fight with him. She must be a wild cat in bed too. "So?" Ygriette stepped closer.  
"Yeah. That machine is..." he sighed.   
"Doesn't work without a code." she stepped to the machine and pressed the numbers. "78275," she said it loud while she was doing it. "Stark." she enlighted him. "7-S, 8-T..."  
"Oh. I get it" he nodded "Just like in phone dialer."   
"Exactly." she turned to him with her body "What are those? Do you want me to help?" she glanced at the folder. "I am sure you have much better things to do. For example ... tell me more about yourself while I am doing this for you." she pulled the folder out of his hand and he did not resist. Why would he? He sat in the chair next to the copy machine and leaned back.   
"What do you want to know?"  
"Everything." she giggled and opened the folder then placed some of the papers into the feeder.  
"That is a pretty broad concept." he laughed.  
"Only one copy?" she turned back to the papers.   
"Yes. Just one." he nodded and looked out of the window. It was a cold and snowy day. If he weren't here... he would probably be in his bed with his laptop and doing some graphics works. That is what he loved to do outside of flirting and partying. His dad had no idea about it. He never has seen his works. He always wanted him to be some kind of businessman but he was never interested. He took a deep breath and he smiled politely to Ygriette who was continuously talking, but he didn't care less about her words. 

"Yeah, I signed those," Daenerys told to Missandei and pointed to a pile of paper. "You can take it to finance," she added and opened another contract. She hated paperwork. She couldn't tell how much but it was a part of her work, and the sooner she reviewed those, the sooner she can pay attention to more important things.   
"Ahm..." Missandei hesitated and stumbled.   
"What is it?" Dany raised her eyes at her and asked.   
"That Jon guy." she smiled at Daenerys.   
"You mean that annoying asshole?" Dany rolled her eyes. "I want to get rid of him as soon as possible."   
"Why? He looks nice. Not to mention he is handsome and he seemed quite intelligent." Missy continued.   
"And he is a taboo, I hope you are aware of this." Dany reminded her.  
"I don't think he cares about me, more you." she giggled. "I saw you Saturday in the club, you were quite close."   
"Then you must have seen too that I left him there because I could see through him and his intentions," Dany answered.   
"Or you judged him too soon. You don't even know him." she shrugged her shoulders.  
"I know his type and that is enough." Dany turned back to her papers. "I don't need a man like him in my life, neither in my workplace. Sooner we finish with... "she almost spread it out, but she remembered Ned's words, that this thing is top secret "we finish with our new campaigns he is going to leave. I don't think he is planning a long time here. And Ned only wanted him to learn some things from us. He is some kind of... one of his friend's son as I know." she tried to close the topic.  
"But..." Missandei wanted to continue.  
"Missy, those contracts won't go to the finance department by themselves." she glanced at her and stated. Her assistant just nodded and turned to leave, but she bumped into Jon at the door. She almost dropped the papers from her hand but Jon helped her to keep those. 

"What took you that long?" Dany asked him, but she kept her eyes on the papers.   
"You forgot to mention there is a code. Without it, it would have been difficult. Fortunately, there are some helpful and kind women in this department." Jon dropped the folder in front of her.   
"I hope you haven't forgotten that what is in that folder is top secret." she raised her eyes at him. "You didn't give it to her did you?"   
"I am not an idiot." he rolled his eyes and sat at the edge of the table. "She just helped me with the code." He had to lie. That minute he knew he screwed it a bit, but that girl was so kind, and she offered to do the job instead of him.   
"Great." she forced a smile and signed one more contract. She placed it to the edge of the table, and Jon turned it to himself to read it. "What are you doing?" she asked him immediately. "It is none of your business." she placed her hand on the paper.  
"Everything you do is my business too. Like it or not," he answered and grabbed her wrist with two fingers, and removed it from the paper. "Discuss this with my dad," he added and raised the contract from the table and started to read it.   
"You won't understand it anyway." Dany made a comment and continued to read the other one.   
"Do I really look that stupid?" he asked her meanwhile he was reading the papers.   
"Graduating from two universities doesn't make you clever."  
"But It won't make me stupider," he answered and Dany raised her eyes at him. He clearly narrowed his eyes to see the words on the paper better not to mention he kept it too close to his face.   
"Do the glasses spoil your charm? It is clear you need one," she mentioned.   
"You can't stand to not make nasty comments, do you?" Jon sighed.   
"It was just a simple question." Dany sighed and looked down at her contract. That minute Jon was the one who was staring at her. She was wearing glasses, with a black frame and she looked sexy with those. Even her hair was so special. It was silver-white and perfectly fell on her shoulders.   
"I'll bring my glasses tomorrow. I didn't know what I can expect." he took a deep breath and stood up. Pulled the chair out and sat down.   
"Paperwork is a part of our job," Dany explained.  
"And you hate it." he smiled a bit.   
"Is there anyone who isn't?" a small smile appeared on her face too.   
"Depends on what kind of paperwork is it." he leaned back on the chair. "This kind ... freaks me out."   
"And which is not?" She raised her eyes at him.   
"Designing. I love to draw. Cartoons, campaign plans, advertising plans, artworks." he shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't matter until I am alone with my ideas and I can do what I want."   
"This is not how life works. We can't always do what we want. And only that. We have to make... compromises." Dany explained.  
"I don't believe in that." Jon shook his head.   
"Well that is why I am here as a marketing director and not you," she stated and put aside the other contract.   
"So you gave up your dreams to be here, well I am not that type of person" he rolled his eyes.  
"No. I am living my dream. I always wanted to do this. I always wanted to ... be successful in a thing that I love. And I love what I am doing. I love planning new things, I love making creative ideas, I love to control and work with a talented team. And yes, there is a part of my job which I don't like, but I would never give up my current carrier because I have to sign some contracts." she was talking so passionately.   
"Yet you are afraid to do something new. Something... challenging." he leaned to the table and looking into her eyes.  
"It is not something challenging, it is an impossible task." the kindness disappeared from her voice. "Which is a threat to my carrier."   
"If you won't do it... you are jeopardizing your carrier too," Jon stated without hesitation. "I would have not thought that you got scared of some ... serious task. Because it is not in your comfort zone." he was teasing her.   
"You have no idea what are you talking about." Dany narrowed her eyes.   
"Are you sure?" Jon smiled at her. Their eyes were locked. They were staring at each other for a couple of minutes.   
"Ahm...." Dany was the one who broke it. "You should help with those." she grabbed half of the remaining contracts and placed them in front of him. "Then we have to start to work with the new TV channel thing... after you said yes to it," she added quickly. 

It started to get darker in the building. It passed at 5 pm and it was winter, so the sun went down early and everyone was going home. Not to mention Christmas was near. Their business year was successful but that did not mean the year ended, but at that time everyone was more interested in the upcoming holidays than work. It was not a surprise. She got used to it, that she is the only one who stays late. She did not mind it. She had no one to rush home for. She did not have time for that. She only cared about her carrier. Her carrier was her love. It was satisfactory for her. Or at least she convinced herself it is.   
"Dany" Missandei entered the office and they both raised their eyes at her. "I did not want to interrupt, I just wanted to inform you that I go home if you don't need me." she apologized.   
"Sure." she nodded with a smile and she couldn't not notice Missandei's significant gaze. She rolled her eyes and placed her glasses on the table. Missy left them there and turned off the hallway light.   
"So... I assume we'll continue this tomorrow." Jon sighed and pushed the papers away.   
"Do you have some important program?" she ran her fingers through her hair and turned to him. "Because I don't want to hold you." she was clearly mocking him.  
"I am sure I'd find a nicer company than you." Jon leaned back in his chair.   
"Can I ask when you want to finish this?" she raised the folder a bit, and there were still many documents in it which they have not looked at yet.   
"We have a week. Do not say you want to read the whole thing today." he surprised.   
"We have a week to come up with some basic campaign. We have to read those as soon as we can, then we can start the planning part." she sighed. "Not to mention we have other two campaigns which we have to finish and I did not even start to dealing with those."   
"Do you have a life? I mean... instead of this?" Jon raised a brow.   
"Not that it belongs to you, but I have."  
"I strongly doubt it." he pulled a face.   
"Look if you have some chick who you want to fuck tonight, just go. I won't hold you back." Dany was tired, and she was not in the mood to continue this argument. "And you don't have to worry, I won't tell your dad, that you left me in the middle of the mess, what you caused." she looked back to the papers, and the more things she knew about the whole thing the more impossible she felt. It was too much, and there were too many possibilities to make a mistake. "Are you still here?" she made another comment but she did not look at him. He pulled the papers back in front of him and opened it again. Not a couple of minutes passed when his phone started to ring. He grabbed it and picked it up without hesitation.   
"Hi." he stood up "No. No I have to miss that" he started to walk towards the door and went out of the office. She couldn't help herself, her eyes were stuck on his perfectly rounded arse. That man looked good. More than good. She forgot herself for a moment and placed the edge of the pen to her mouth. If they had met under other circumstances... there might have been something between them. If he would have not been that jerk in the club, but he was a typical one-night-stand guy. 

She stood up and stretched out herself. That suit jacket was already so uncomfortable for her, so she unbuttoned it and placed it on the sofa. She wore a tank top under it, which strained on her body. She also kicked off her shoes from her legs, and those just scattered on the ground in the middle of the room. She realized she didn't even check her e-mails in the afternoon, so she just laid at the table and started to scroll and read those. She was with her back at the door with her perfect little butt. She did not even hear when he came back to the office. 

His eyes stopped on her bottom and he was just staring at it. He knew he shouldn't do it, but after a moment of hesitation, he walked closer to her and slid his hands slowly around her waist. She immediately jumped up and turned to him. She did not say a word, she was just staring at his face. Jon placed his thumb to her lip then he slid his hand towards the back of her neck. She felt how her heart started to beat so fast. Her whole body reacted to his touch. She had no idea for how long no man touched her like that. That sensually. His other hand was resting on her side and he pulled her closer to his body. She felt that his manhood was rock hard in those tight pants and he pressed his groin to her sex. Hardly. He was strong, much stronger than her, and she knew she has no chance to resist. Not that if she wanted to. For some inexplicable reason, she didn't want to, even if that would be the sane move. She knew it. In her mind, she knew it, but her body did not pay any attention to her mind at all. She felt how his hand was sliding down on her side, towards her tight and he grabbed it and made more place to himself between her legs, raising her up to the table. She wanted to say something, wanted to ask him what is he doing, but that would be a silly question. It was clear what he wants. He wanted her, just as much she wanted him. All the sexual tension which were surrounding them since the first moment they met wanted to break out. Jon was just staring at her and made the gap between their lips smaller second by second. He almost stroked her lips with his lips, but he did not kiss him. He was waiting for her to make this step. He was waiting for her to decide what she wants, of course, both of them knows what is coming. Until then his hand was on her breast and her top slipped down. His fingers were playing with her nipple. He glanced down to take a look at those amazing bosoms, then he looked into her eyes again and opened his mouth. She felt his breath on her lips and finally, she pressed her lips to his and pulled him closer by his neck.   
"Dany." he groaned to her mouth so passionately meanwhile their tongues were doing some wild dance. "Daenerys." she heard his voice again, but it was not possible. He can't talk meanwhile their lips were stuck together. 

"Daenerys." she felt his hand on her shoulder and he was caressing it to wake her up. She was sitting on the couch and she fell asleep after he left the room. She raised her eyes at him and jumped up.   
"I was just... I rested my eyes," she explained and adjusted her top. "Can we continue?" she was embarrassed and when she turned back to the table she kicked accidentally the chair. "Fuck"   
"Are you sure you don't want to go home?" Jon asked her.  
"No. No." she shook her head. "But... I meant it. I mean if you want to go just go. It ... it is not a problem." she avoided looking at him. Her dream was totally confused her, and she felt ashamed. She never had a dream like this. "Go and have fun. Tomorrow we... we'll go through the plans and the papers together. Right? Anyway, I prefer to read it alone at first." she tried to smile and sat back at the table. Jon was hesitating for some moments, he doesn't really understand what just happened but then he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the office. Leaving her there alone with her wild and kinky thoughts and that paperwork. 


	4. Chapter 4

He decided to go to the gym from the office. It was a long and tiring day, and he needed to drain the tension. He was walking in the street towards the gym, and his mind was racing. At that moment, he stepped into the office and saw her, how she was sleeping on that couch. He had many thoughts in his mind. That woman drove him crazy in every possible way, and he had no idea why he can't get her out of his head. Mostly he'd like to wake her up, take her home to his bed, and eliminate all her nervousness. He smirked a bit. That would definitely help in her mood and probably she wouldn't be that unbearable if she finally had a satisfying orgasm. That was clear she only pay attention to her work and nothing more. Nothing else existed for her, and she wanted to do it perfectly... meanwhile she forgot to live her life. To enjoy it. Or at least it seemed. He doesn't know her, but he felt he is so right about that woman. 

"Jon! I thought you are working." Robb patted his shoulder when he entered the gym. "Or your father already fired you." he laughed so loudly.   
"No. It won't be that easy." he rolled his eyes. "But do we really have to talk about that shit? I am glad that I could come." Jon followed his friend towards the dressing rooms.   
"Yeah you've said, you'll not able to manage it. What happened? You just left in Jon's style? Leave everything behind for those idiots?" Robb laughed and leaned back on the seat. He enjoyed mocking him continuously.   
"No. The... the woman who is my ... some kind of boss or co-worker. She let me ... leave," he explained quietly while he was packing his locker.   
"Yeah, I remember, that workaholic psycho," Robb stated but Jon gave him some kind of angry look. "What. You called her that way on the phone" Robb spread his arms and pulled a face.  
"She... just... wants to meet with my father's expectations... and everyone else's. Ahm..." he shook his head "But yeah she is kinda annoying."   
"Oh, I know you mate." Robb stood up and patted his chest. "You're gonna break her like a horse..." he laughed so loudly and they walked out of the locker room. "Ahm... "he poked Jon "talking about women." he pointed to the health bar with his eyes, and there were two girls there, chatting. "Oh, those shapes." he sighed.  
"I thought we are here for a workout." Jon rolled his eyes. "I am not in the mood."  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" Robb turned to his friend and asked a bit too loudly. The girls spotted them and started giggling.  
"Are you done? I want to listen to some music... scream music in my ear, and I want to get close contact with the dumbells right now." Jon took a deep breath, and he wanted to leave Robb there, but when he turned his back at his friend, the two girls were standing there. Right in front of them.   
"Can you... help us? We're a bit lost." she was playing with her hair and bit her lower lip after the question. 

The next morning Daenerys opened her eyes at around 7 am. No matter how late she arrived home last night, she has her morning schedule and she really needed to go ventilate her head. Her mind was racing and not just because of work, but she was still confused because of her dream about Jon. That was quite strange. She did not understand herself. He was a jerk, an annoying bastard, meanwhile, she felt that attraction towards him. Probably it was only because, she is a healthy young woman, and she has needs. Like everyone else. No matter how hard she tried to deny it. She does not miss any man from her life, but she has no idea how long she has not been with any man in that way. She put on some leggings and a jumper and went running. That always helped in her mood. As if she felt it... that she couldn't say yes to him that night. Gosh, what a complication it could have caused. She did not want to think about it. If they had spent that night together ... and then met in the office. She made the right decision that night, and she has to forget those thoughts about him. He was handsome, charming, he was exactly her type, but that never can happen. No. Not just because they have to work together, but Ned was there too. What would he say? She was running for an hour around the park near her house. She was right. That helped her to calm down, to release some stress from her body. Now she was ready for another hard day.

On the other side of the city, Jon started to come to mind. He arrived home late, and he totally forgot to set the alarm. He did not want to end up in a women's bed but ... that was his weakness. Women loved him. And he loved them. And why would he refuse a night with a girl, who literally offered herself for him? He did not stay there. He went home at around midnight, he was sure not even that girl wanted him to stay, not after he said someone else's name while they were having sex. 

PREVIOUS NIGHT

"Yes!" the brown-haired girl was screaming in pleasure when she almost reached her climax but he couldn't cum. He had no idea why, but his mind was somewhere else. He did not even want to be there. He picked her up, because Robb wanted to fuck her girlfriend, and he was a good friend. If that depends on him that night, he would have done his workout, then go home. He was staring at the woman's face while he was fucking her more and more vehemently, but he felt nothing. Something was missing. Something... He closed his eyes and that minute her face came to his mind. That amazing and unique face. Her silver-blonde hair, and how it lying around her face, her shining emerald eyes, her full lips, her perfect rosy cheek. He could see her in front of himself, he could imagine how she bit her lower lip, and how she screams when she finally cum and dug her nails to his back. That imagination is exactly what he needed. He finally was close and the moment he finally released his seeds in her he did not think and it just came out of his mouth. "Dany" he groaned "Yeah" 

\----------------------------------

He turned to his other side, and he spotted the Confidential folder on the top of his bag. He was staring at it for a couple of seconds. 

"Good Morning" Missandei greeted Dany in the office. "I was worried." she frowned and she was holding some papers in her hand.  
"Running dragged on a bit in the morning."  
"Gosh, how the hell do you have that much energy." Missandei laughed a bit. "When did you got home?"   
"At around midnight. But I couldn't finish with the... marketing plans." Dany sighed. "What about today?"   
"Nothing important, I mean no meeting, no scheduled plans, the day is yours." Missy smiled.   
"Great. Tell Jon Snow that I am waiting for him in my office. We have to continue that we ... left yesterday." she wanted to enter her office.  
"Ahm... he is not here. Not yet." Missy answered quietly and Dany turned back to her.   
"What is the time?" she rolled her eyes.   
"9.50." she checked her watch.   
"Send him to my office. At the moment he arrives," she added and walked inside. She put the folder on the conference table then sat at her desk and opened her laptop. What else she expected. Of course he late, of course, he doesn't care about the rules at all. Gosh, that campaign will be a huge disaster for her carrier. It was already an impossible thing, but babysitting a man who doesn't feel any responsibility at all just makes her life messier. 

"Good Morning." a voice greeted her an hour later, and when she raised her eyes at the door she saw Jamie Lannister. He did not even knock just walked inside her office.  
"Do you know how to knock right?" Dany pulled a face and closed the laptop. While Jamie was walking towards her he was staring at the huge table in the middle of her office, and he spotted the "Confidential" folder on it.   
"A new campaign?" he smiled at her, and wanted to open the folder, but Dany literally jumped there and put her hand on it.   
"Not yet public." she made it clear for him. "What do you want?"  
"You should be kinder. You know it is me who decides we have money for your great plans or not," he smirked.   
"No. It is Ned who decides. And in case you forgot, all the time you want to screw my marketing plans, he stood by my side." she waited for him to step away from the table, and then she crossed her arms.   
"But it is the end of the year, and we are already number 1. I don't think we have to invest more money in those campaigns. That you sent yesterday. It is a waste of money." Jamie explained.   
"You really don't have any better thing to do, than make it harder? For yourself of course. Because that was Ned's decision. He wants these advertisement plans. So you should discuss your worries about our income with him." she took a deep breath. "And I don't have time for this right now." 

The elevator door opened and Jon finally stepped out of it.   
"Where the hell were you?" Missandei immediately jumped there. She kept her eyes on the lift, to not miss him when he arrives.   
"What's wrong?"  
"It is passed 11. What is wrong? Daenerys is waiting for you ... for ... for an hour." she spread her arms.  
"She will surely survive it." Jon sighed.   
"Are you intentionally annoying her?" Missandei asked him, while he was trying to walk past by her, but she did not let him leave. She followed him to his desk. "Why is this good for you?"  
"Look, I had a shit night, my head hurts, and I don't really care about her tantrums. I won't wake up at 8 or earlier. Not even for her sake." Jon rolled his eyes and sat at his desk. "Anyway as I see she is busy right now." he raised his eyes at her office. They could see Jamie there.   
"Gosh, when the hell he went there?" Missandei asked herself.   
"You were here."  
"Yeah, but I had to pay attention to you, and when you plan to honor us with your presence." she hissed. "Gosh."  
"What is the problem?" Jon spread his arms.  
"They ... are not getting too good with each other. Jamie is our finance director, and he ... let's just say, he couldn't treat right her rejection." she raised a brow. "And since then he is trying to make our work hard." 

"Why..." Jamie stepped closer to Daenerys and put his hand on her shoulder. "we don't discuss this thing at a lunch?" he smiled at her, and Dany turned her eyes to his hand which was still resting on her shoulder.  
"Are you ready?" a sound disturbed them, and both turned to the direction of the entrance of the office. Jon was there and he entered without any knock. Dany frowned and looking at him so surprised. She could have killed him because it is past 11.00 am and he just arrived, but she did not want to make a scene in front of Jamie. "We are going too late," he added. Dany opened her mouth but Jon continued. "You remember our business lunch right?" he smiled.  
"Sure." she nodded quickly. "I am sorry." She turned back to Jamie. "But it seems we have to postpone your offer." she turned her back at him and went to her bag.   
"We haven't met." Jamie turned to Jon and stretched his hand towards him. "Jamie Lannister, the CFO of the company."   
"Jon. Jon Snow. I am Miss Targaryens' new co-worker. Assistant. If that sounds better. New strong brain in the team" he shook his hand. "But as I know the company doesn't have any CFO." he was so shameless. "As I know if you are a CFO you are also responsible for HR things. Or am I wrong?" he raised a brow and glanced at Daenerys who was standing behind Jamie and smiled.   
"I never dug myself into it that much." Jamie forced a smile.  
"Oh, you better. I mean, it sounds like a lie, if you call yourself that when you are not." Jon did not hold himself then he took a step back from Jamie. "Can we go?" he looked at Daenerys.   
"Sure." she grabbed the folder from the table and joined Jon. They left Jamie there without any other word and walked towards the elevator together. When the lift door opened Jon showed her to enter, and he followed her. 

"You're welcome," he told her and pressed the button.   
"Welcome what?" Dany looked at him "That you late more than two hours from work, then you found the first opportunity to escape?" she raised a brow, and he started to laugh sarcastically then turned to her.   
"That I saved you from that asshole." he looked into her eyes. "And to show how grateful you are you can invite me to lunch."   
"We don't have time for this. If you forget it already, we have a lot of work," she told straight to his face. "And we already wasted two hours, because it is hard for you to get up early. Not to mention we can't go back to the office, because of your idea." she rolled her eyes.   
"No one can be good enough for you, right?" Jon leaned closer. "Not a surprise that you have no one in your life, no man can bear you for a too long time," he smirked. Before she could answer the elevator door opened, and there were others in front of it. They have to get out. "Just after you," Jon added and let her go at first. 

"Look." Dany stopped him in front of the building. "I know you fucking don't care about it. About this thing. About this campaign, but it is important for me." she tried to be honest with her. "And yes, I want to do it... perfectly, but I ... " she lowered her head. "I can't do this without you. If you... hold me back. If you ... grab every damn opportunity to ... make it harder." she swallowed.   
"I don't want to make it harder." he sighed and staring at her face. There was a minute of silence between them. "I want to help, and maybe I have an idea," he added and Daenerys was looking at him surprisedly. 

\---------------------------------------------

They caught a cab, and 15 minutes later, it stopped in front of a huge building. It was not an elite district of London, but that was some newly built house. They get off the car, and she raised her eyes at the top of the building. It was quite high.   
"I... I am not going to your flat. I thought you have some meaningful idea where we can work, but ... I think I better go back to the office." she wanted to get back to the car but Jon placed his hand to the car door, to stop her.   
"I am living in Islington. Not here." he shook his head. "And if you trust me a little bit, you would find out I want the best for you. You wanted a private place where we can continue our work. Well. This is a quiet place. The perfect place. Believe me." he continued. "If you don't like it, we can go back to the office, and you can face all the questions from your team, which can distract your attention from the more important thing." he raised a brow. "So?"  
"If you try anything..." Dany raised her eyes at him.  
"Oh, I know. I am not your type." he smiled at her, and finally he removed his hand from the cab, and it drove away. They took some steps towards the building and got into the elevator there.   
"11?" Dany asked him when he pushed the button. "Where the hell are we?"   
"I've told you. I love to work alone, with my thoughts, and ideas."  
"Mentioning yourself and work in the same sentence, sounds funny." Dany mocked him.   
"You still think you know me because you've heard some things about me, from my father." he took a deep breath.   
"Aren't those things true?" she glanced at him.  
"We have... other values with my father. Other ... interests. The fact I never wanted to lead the company, and I am not doing what he wants... that doesn't make me a lazy person." he mentioned, and the next minute the elevator door opened and he stepped to the door, opposite to it, and opened it with a key. He let her inside, and her mouth fall open. It was a bright huge flat, with many projects, many drawings everywhere. She looked around, and she was amazed in some way. 

"Those are..." she looked at him.   
"Yeah. I spend most of my days here. Spent. Before he forced me to work with you there." he slid his hands to his pockets.   
"That is..." she stopped in front of a picture. "Why she doesn't have a face?" she pointed to it and turned to Jon. There was a woman in the picture, it was black and white, but somehow it touched her heart. The lines, the composition, how he used black and grey to shielding.   
"I ... haven't find the perfect face. I ... tried with some, but none of those were perfect."  
"And it is me, whom no one is good enough?" she smiled at him a bit.   
"Touché" he admitted and their eyes met again, and for a moment they forgot about the outside world. He lost in her emerald eyes, just like she... in those deep brown ones.   
"Can't we... take a ... can we ... conclude a truce?" she came to mind after a second, adjusted her hair behind her ear, and turned away from him. She felt how her cheek starts to get rosy.   
"If you can stand without comment," Jon stated with a smirk on his face.   
"It doesn't only depend on me," she answered with a smile. "So... where we can work? I assume you haven't read the whole thing." she raised the folder.   
"Actually I did." he sighed. "That is the main reason why I late in the morning. I wanted to ..."  
"You did?" Daenerys frowned.   
"Yeah." he nodded and turned to the table. He pulled out the folder from his bag. "And actually I have some ideas which we should talk about."   
Dany gave him a commendable look and walked to the table too. They sat opposite each other and she placed the folder on the table too. 

Hours passed, and they were quite productive. They went through many ideas, many plans, and they complemented each other quite well. It was even surprising for them. She started to make a to-do list for themselves, and Jon leaned back on the chair. He was staring at her. She wore glasses, and that makes her look sexier. She was beautiful, smart, and when she stops acting like a bitch, she was a good-natured and funny woman. Not like the other girls in his life. He usually doesn't want to talk with them. They were always complaining about beauty products, diet, healthy food, or dresses, but with Dany, it was different. She has a strong opinion about many things, and she was sagacious. She can use words in a wise way. He was sure, she can convince anyone about anything. He did not wonder anymore why she was that good in her profession. He started to see it with his own eyes. She even could twist his head. It was not easy, but he couldn't think about anything else, just that damn woman. Even when he was with another one, that did not help. He said her name to another woman. It was so embarrassing. He never did anything like that before. There was no woman in that fucking world, who can enchant him that much. 

"What?" her voice brought him back to reality. "Why are you staring at me that way?"  
"What way?" he shrugged his shoulders.   
"It is kinda annoying." she raised a brow.  
"Annoying or embarrassing?" he smirked and placed his elbows to the table, meanwhile he kept his eyes on her.   
"I began to believe that you can act like an adult." she sighed.  
"It was just a simple question." he kept his eyes on her face.   
"Ahm." she turned away from him and almost jumped up from the chair, but he was as fast as she, and they were standing face to face with each other.   
"Why do you trying to run away immediately when I am just trying to initiate an honest conversation?" he almost whispered those words.   
"I think I have to remind you that we are co-workers." she avoided looking at him. "And we have to manage it like professionals and ... I've already told you there are things that not allowed between colleagues." she blurted.  
"It is luck that I am not your type," he stated quietly and she slowly raised her eyes at him. She felt how her heart was beating in her throat. This time it was not a dream. It was real this time. They were really there. Facing each other, and the tension between them... filled the room. "Or you lied to me when you said that?" his eyes stopped on her lips. She felt how her mouth dried out. 

"I am not used to lying." she swallowed.   
"Usually me neither." his face getting closer "but I know. Sometimes women think that is the easier way. Deny things. Seem inaccessible. Meanwhile, they want nothing else more." his lips were only inches apart from hers.   
"Really?" she asked quietly, and those words of him pulled her back to reality. "And why would I want more than anything else, to be one of your trophies? You think you know every woman, but you never meet a real one." she narrowed her eyes and turned away from him. "That is clear." she stepped a bit further from him and looked at his face again. "You think you can achieve everything with your smile, with your words, with your great charm. Yeah, that is enough for those silly sluts who you can hook up with after a drunk night."  
"It works without made them drunk." he fought back.   
"Should I be proud of you now?" she pulled a face.   
"Our truce did not last long." Jon laughed a bit.   
"It is not my fault." she turned to the table and put the papers back in the folder. "It is you who can't think with your mind for too long, only with your dick," she stated sarcastically and grabbed the folder and wanted to leave him there but he stood in her way.   
"You are not like everyone else." he took a deep breath.   
"That sounds much worse than the line you said in the club." she was squeezing the folder and sighed.   
"That is the truth. And maybe that is why I lose my mind when you are around," he admitted, and no matter what she thought it was not easy for him to admit it. "You drives me crazy, but ... it was not just an accident, that I noticed you that night in the club."   
"We should go back." she tried to ignore his words and step aside to leave that flat before she also forgets to think with her mind. "And no matter what you imagined ... that can happen between us." she glanced back above her shoulder. "It won't happen." she walked towards the door and her phone started to ring at that moment. She stopped and checked it. 

"Ned, what can I do for you?" she picked it up but a moment later it was clearly seen on her face there is something wrong. 


	5. Chapter 5

Dany was storming into the management floor and Jon was following her. Ned's assistant was surprised when they entered so in a hurry. After that call, she became nervous and worried. Ned did not say anything on the phone, he just ordered them to his office immediately.   
"Ned is waiting for us," she told to the assistant.   
"Mr. Stark." she opened something on her computer. "Has a meeting now and he won't be available in the next hour."   
"Ross." Dany put a smile on her face. "Ned called me and he is waiting for me. He insisted me to come here. Right now." she was confident.   
"His day wouldn't be complete without you" she growled under her nose and kept her eyes on the monitor. "If you are so sure that he is waiting for you, why don't you go inside." she faked a smile at Daenerys.   
"Ahm." she turned to Jon. "It is better if I go alone. He ... sounded ... he was not in a good mood when he called and..." she cleared her throat.   
"Sure." Jon frowned and she turned her back at him at that moment, and walked to the door, and knocked.   
"We haven't met yet." Ross stood up and stretched her hand towards Jon. 

"Can I come in?" Dany opened the door after the knock and slowly stepped inside the office.  
"Daenerys. We were waiting for you in the past hour." Ned jumped up from the table and greeted her.   
"I tried to hurry, we were... we were in a meeting." she cleared her throat. "It... dragged on. But now I am here."  
"Unfortunately." the man at the table stood up and turned to them. "I have to go now. But we can make up for it. Another time." he smirked. "Ned." he nodded towards him. "Miss Targaryen." he smiled at Daenerys and then he walked out of the office. Dany followed him with her eyes.   
"Who was..." she wanted to ask Ned.  
"Where the hell were you?" his mood clearly changed after the man left. He became quite mad and nervous.   
"We were ... ahm... we were working on the new project. With Jon."  
"Where?" Ned spread his arms. "I thought you used to work here."   
"I do." Dany nodded. "I ... we did not want anyone to disturb us. This project is important, and I want this to be ... I want to do it perfectly." she sighed and pulled her hair back.

"Are you sure you want to wait for her? I mean those ... meetings between them usually take hours. Especially when they are alone." Ross stepped to Jon, who sat down on the couch. "A coffee?"   
"Yeah, a coffee would be good," he answered, and Ross turned to the coffee machine and Jon stepped behind her. "Ahm. You weren't here last time when I was here," he stated. He was not in the mood for chatting, but he finally wanted to see things clearly. Last time Sansa, now this woman says misunderstandable things about his dad and Daenerys. It would explain a lot of things. Especially why she reuses him again and again, meanwhile their attraction was so clear. Even hers. How she was looking at him. Maybe she was not like other women, but she was not insensitive to his closeness.   
"Oh, you were the new guy who started on Monday, right?" she smiled at him. "Shae who was here is my ... deputy, but I am so glad I am here today. Would be a shame if we miss each other again." she giggled a bit.   
"You are so kind." Jon smiled. "At first I thought... you are ... I mean no offense, but you looked pretty nasty." he looked into her eyes, and his charm worked.   
"Not with you." she handed the coffee to Jon. "But ... I don't want to gossip. Let just say... we don't like the ones who don't really work for ... recognition." she sighed.   
"Okay. I won't tell anyone. What is it?" he raised a brow and sipped his coffee. "Some juicy thing? Are they..." he tried to joke about the situation. "Is there something between them?" he asked.  
"They never showed any attraction publicly." she leaned closer to Jon and lowered her voice. "But they spend 1-2 hours together. Behind locked door twice or three times a week. None of the other managers spend this much time with Mr. Stark." she glanced at the door, then turned back to Jon. "And she doesn't have any lover since... since she is working here." she continued. It was so much easier than he first thought. So his honorable father is probably fucking with the woman who twisted his head. That could have explained a lot of things. Not to mention that could explain why Ned and Catelyn why to act so cold with each other especially in the past year.   
"Do you think he is cheating on his wife with her?" Jon asked her and tried to lower his voice.  
"Everyone knows that. It is not a secret, even if they don't talk about it." Ross shrugged her shoulders. "Open secret. I think even his wife knows about it, but she accepted it because probably she loves his money more."

He couldn't say anything else. No matter how honorable man Ned was, he can easily imagine that thing. Daenerys was a purposeful and careerist woman, not to mention she was beautiful and smart too. How could Ned resist her if she wanted to twist his head? He was disappointed but at least many things became more clear for him. Why the marriage between Ned and Catelyn turned to a wrong way, why Daenerys treated so especially in this company, and why she refuses him again and again. Everything makes sense now. Even if he hated it. He did not want to believe it when Sansa mentioned it, but if he wanted to be honest, he saw it with his own eyes, how close they were when he arrived on Monday. Then two people confirmed his thoughts. 

"His name was Daario Naharis. He is a journalist, and he wants to write about our company. I needed you to tell him why this company is so great and why it is good to work here." Ned sat on his couch and Dany was leaning on the edge of the table.   
"I guess you managed it." she smiled. "I am ... I am really sorry, I mean we were drowning in the work, and ... to be honest, Jon had some amazing ideas."   
"Really? So he is not that unusable?" Ned laughed a bit.  
"He is very intelligent and to be honest he is very talented in many things. Of course when his better self overcomes. He has a very ... bad side too" she sighed.   
"Yeah, the pampered jerk Jon. I don't know when, where, and how... did he learn that behavior." Ned shook his head.   
"Not from you that is clear," Dany admitted. "But he wants to be ... good enough for you. He wants to meet your expectations, but he feels he won't be good enough for you. Like ever." she was honest with him.   
"That is not true. I ... love my son and I am proud of him. Mostly."  
"It is not me who you have to convince." she giggled a bit. "So... about that journalist. Have you solved it? Or he has some more questions?"  
"I think I solved it, but I gave him your number if he has any other questions." he stood up.   
"If there is nothing else, I should go and... continue the work. I am sure others miss me too." she crossed her arms.   
"This company can't work without you. You should accept it." Ned raised a brow.   
"Everyone can be replaced, even me." Dany sighed, she wanted to leave the room, but she stopped and turned back to Ned. "You should talk with him. Not here. Not about work. Just some father-son talk. In a neutral place. I think... it may... help." she narrowed her eyes.   
"Thank you" Ned nodded and he walked back to his desk. Daenerys stepped out of the office, but she did not see Jon anywhere. 

"Did he go back to our office?" she turned to Ross.  
"He couldn't wait until you finish with Ned." she tried to smile at her. "He said he has better things to do."   
"Have a nice day Ross." she rolled her eyes and walked out of the management floor. She knew that Ross is one of the women who are jealous of her. Who thinks she and Ned have some affair. It was so hilarious, but they learned to ignore their gossips. Sooner or later they get bored with it. It seems later. 

She went down to their floor but Jon was not there either. And almost no one else was there. She checked her watch and it was already 5 pm. She bumped into Missandei. She was the only one on the floor.   
"Are you still here?" she smiled at her friend.  
"I did not want to leave before you come back." she shrugged her shoulders.   
"Missy you can go. We talked about it many times. You don't have to wait for me. I am sure you have some more important things to do than sit here." she raised a brow.  
"It is not a problem," Missandei answered. "Everything is alright?"   
"Sure. Sure. There is nothing wrong, and we worked a lot today... to be honest, it was good. To be somewhere else and we could solve many things." she admitted.  
"So is he... not that bad?" she asked ambiguously.   
"When he doesn't play Mr. Perfect girl magnet he is quite tolerable." Dany took a deep breath. "Ahm... did he... come back?" she glanced at her assistant.  
"No. I haven't seen him since you two left in the morning." Missandei admitted.   
"Thanks. Ahm... just go. I am sure Grey Worm is waiting for you." she placed her hand on her shoulder.   
"Yeah he ... I think he wants to propose to me." she giggled. "I heard a phone call but I am not sure. I ... that would be the perfect Christmas gift." she lowered her head, but she couldn't hide her happiness.   
"Just please let me know in time if you want to go on maternity leave." Dany laughed a bit. "I have no idea what I'd do without you."  
"Don't worry. I am not going anywhere." she hugged her friend. They were not just co-workers but friends too. There were many years behind them and they became quite close friends through the years. "And ... If he proposes me. You don't get away with it to become my witness." Missandei added and Dany nodded with a laugh.   
"I keep that in mind."

Jon was sitting at home. He was not in the mood for Robb. His friend tried to call him many times, but he knew where would they end up by the end of the night, and he did not want to spend another night with another insignificant woman. Not that night. Not after the things he got to know. If he wanted to be honest, the things Ross said make him jittery. He always knew that the behavior of his dad, that he is an honorable, honest, and perfect man, husband, and father was just a lie. He wanted everyone to think that, but his wife and his son were so disappointed in him. He was not that perfect, he knew that. He was the living proof of it that he is not perfect. He was switching the tv channels, but it couldn't distract his attention. It still sounded so nonsense. The first woman with whom he might able to imagine more than just a one-night stand is fucking with his father. Like a bad soap opera. He laughed at himself. His phone was vibrating again. Dad. No. He won't pick it up. He was definitely not in the mood to tell any good thing to him right that moment. He knew if they start to talk right now, he couldn't hold himself back, and it was not the right time. He will deny it. Both of them are going to deny it until he doesn't have proof. So he has to get some proof. Not to show Catelyn. He doesn't really care about her and her feelings. But to show Ned and Daenerys. To ruin their perfect little world a bit. To show them he is not that screwed up as they think. No. They are just as screwed up like he is. He stood up and grabbed some paper then started to do sketches. It did not help either. He drew her face again and again. Unintentionally. No matter how he tried to get her out of his head. He couldn't. He throws away many papers, then he was just staring at the last one. Only her eyes were on it. Those beautiful eyes. Those perfect shaped eyes. Those eyes were enchanting even in graphite colors. "Fuck" he leaned back on the chair. 

\-------------------------------------------

She finished the meeting the next day. The campaigns were almost complete, only some last decisions were waited for her, which she usually make alone. Everyone stood up and walked out of the office satisfied. She was not. Jon Snow was not there. He did not arrive on time, and it was already 11.00 am but he did not show up. She tried to avoid her attention. She won't let him ruin her work or her mood. She did not even understand what he thought a day earlier when he just left her there. He was a jerk. An annoying jerk. Some campaign plans were in front of her at the desk. Many tried to convince her to use digital planning but she loved the old way more. She could see it more clearly. The whole thing together. She exchanged the pictures. She couldn't decide which order would be good enough. She was standing next to the table and her hand was on a picture on the desk. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine the whole thing in her mind. She did not even pay attention to the door, which opened and he walked to her silently. He glanced at the desk and looking at the pictures for some seconds. He understood and saw what she wanted, and he exactly knew how she wanted it. He stepped closer and she opened her eyes when she felt him behind her back. He placed his hand on her hand and swipe the picture that she held to another one. She felt his breath on her neck, he was so close, his body touched her back.   
"This looks better in this way," he told quietly and he was still standing so close to her. She glanced at him above her shoulder. Her eyes stopped on his lips for a second, then she cleared her throat and tried to step away from him, but the chair was behind her, and she almost fell in it. Jon grabbed her waist and held her but she jumped out of his arms in a second and walked back to her desk.   
"You're late again." she crossed her arms.  
"I am not an early bird type." Jon shrugged his shoulders.  
"Should I care?" She raised her brow and rolled her eyes. "I've told you there will be a meeting at 10 and you were not here. Or do you have some perfect explanation for this too?" she was odious with him. "I expect my team to follow my ..."  
"Orders?" Jon smirked.  
"Those are not orders." Dany cut him off. "I am your boss."  
"So you give us orders and if someone doesn't follow those as you wish your Grace, you fire them." Jon leaned to the chair back.   
"I give tasks, not orders." Dany stepped closer. "And I expect my workers to do their tasks because that is how a company works. That is how a team works, but you are not a team player that is quite clear." she was standing right in front of him and staring at his face.   
"As I see I don't have to participate in boring and tiresome team meetings to know what is good or not." he glanced at the table. "Admit it. You would have chosen that frame sooner or later even without me," he smirked. "Probably later. I just saved some time for you." he leaned closer to her face and there was an annoying grin on his handsome face.   
"Then let's go back to our main task." there was so much fire in her eyes. "Because sooner we finish that, sooner I can get rid of you."   
"Oh, you really wait that don't you?" 

Dany did not even answer. She tried to hold herself back. She spread her arms and started to put the pictures in the right order, wrote a number to those. Jon was standing there in silence and watched her moves. She was so precise. As she was leaning over the desk, he couldn't miss checking her legs and more. Her skirt was perfectly fit to her body and showed her lines.   
"Why don't you do this... on your laptop? I mean... I am sure there are many perfect programs for this task" Jon frowned while he was staring at her.   
"Maybe it sounds ridiculous but I like it in the old way." she took a deep breath. "I know... I should..."  
"No. No, I understand. I ... I could draw in tablets and ... many other digital ways, but ... the old way is the best. More humane. More... I don't know how to say it." he sighed.  
"I see things better when those are tangible. I ... hate that thing .. that everything is computerized nowadays." she shrugged her shoulders. "It kills creativity. It kills human emotions. Especially when the programs do it instead of you." she put the last picture in the folder and closed it. "That is how many others ruin this thing. Advertising and planning. Everything became so..." she tried to find the right word.  
"Alike"  
"Alike," they said it at the same time and Dany raised her eyes at him and they both smiled a bit.  
"And that is why our marketing plans and advertisements work more, that is why people love it more. Or maybe I am totally wrong, but I want to believe that." she took a deep breath and squeezed the folder. She turned to Jon with her body.   
"Where do you have to take that?" he raised his finger and pointed to the folder.  
"To Missandei. She's taking it to the TV Advertising team, so they can continue to work with it," she explained.   
"Then?" Jon continued with the questions.  
"Then they made the digital plans. How it will look like. They made 2 or 3. Drafts." she answered calmly and she was surprised. She was staring at him and wondering if he really interested, or that is just some other plan ... another game from his side.   
"And they show those to you? Right?" he crossed his arms in front of his body.  
"Yes. Do you have any problem with it?" she frowned.  
"No. No. I just want to understand the process. More I know... more I can use in our other secret work." he raised his fingers and showed quotation marks with those when he said secret.   
"You can know more if you participate in the meetings," Dany stated.   
"You can argue with me every damn day about it, but I won't be here at 9. So you better let it go." Jon took a deep breath.  
"I hope you are ready to argue with me every damn day." She stepped closer to him "Because I hate to let things go." she pushed the folder to his arms. "Give it to Missandei," she told him and he raised a brow and opened his eyes. "Please," she added with a forced smile.  
"See... this is how it doesn't sound an order. Just... a kind request." He stood up and commented. 

She swallowed a quite big one, to not start another argument, then she turned her back at him and walked back to her desk. She checked her phone, and Jon kept his eyes on her.   
"Are you still here?" she asked him meanwhile she was pushing her phone screen.  
"No. I go" he took a step backward.   
"And please close the door. I have to make a call." she looked at his face.  
"If that is business-related, you know what my..."   
"It is not your business." she stopped him. "Not everything that I do belongs to you."   
"Sorry but I think my dad was quite clear..." He wanted to cut back.  
"Do you want to come with me to my gynecologist?" she asked him and sighed. "Or do you wanna listen to the conversation which I am going to do with him?"  
Jon lowered his head and shook it.   
"Great. So. Please give that folder to Missandei, and I'll let you know when we can continue our work." she made it clear and raised her phone to her ear. Jon finally left her office and did that she asked. Gave the folder to Missandei and sat at his desk. He kept his eyes on her. She looked stressed and worried while she was talking. He immediately started to make guessings in his head. If that is true she is talking with her gynecologist. Can ... no... that can't happen. Maybe his dad made her pregnant? That is why she is nervous? There were several questions in his head. He saw how she sat at her desk and threw back her hair.

"Jon." a deep voice brought him back to reality. He raised his eyes and Ned was there next to his desk.   
"What can I do for you Mr. Stark?" he leaned back on his chair and asked him cheekily.   
"I've called you. Yesterday. You did not answer my calls." he lowered his voice.  
"What did you want?" he shrugged his shoulders and staring at his face.  
"I thought we might... It is not the right place to talk about it." Ned looked around. There were many eyes on him. Many watching eyes. Most of the people there wanted to know who is Jon, and why Ned insisted to join the team.   
"No. No, it is not. I am here to work, so if you let me." he turned to the computer.   
"You might..." Ned leaned a bit closer "You might come to dinner. Caitlin and I..."  
"She is not my mother, and she hated me from the beginning." Jon stood up and made his feelings clear. "So you don't have to lie. What do you want?" he asked him again so seriously.  
"I think we should have dinner together. Or a walk. Or... just some talk. A father-son talk." he was talking so quietly.   
"You better go Mr. Stark. Before anyone suspects that I am your son. I don't want to bring you to shame." he smirked, and grabbed some papers from his desk. He doesn't know what are those, but he needed to escape from his father. He left him there, but that also caused even more questions. No one dared to act this way with Ned, and no one dared to act this way with Daenerys as he did. Missandei was watching the scene silently and she bit her lower lip while she was thinking. Maybe Jon is not just a guy. Why would he let himself act this way if he is no one? Jon rolled his eyes while he was walking passed by her, and Ned did the same thing next to the desk, and turned his back to everyone, and walked away. 

"No way." Missandei started to understand. "No way," she whispered again.  
"What is it?" Sam stepped next to her  
"Ahm. What?" Missy looked at him.  
"What surprised you that much?" He asked her kindly. "Some new gossips?" he smiled.  
"No. No... I've called you because of the folder." she turned to her desk and searched it. "Here it is." she handed it to Sam. "She is waiting for the drafts latest on Friday"  
"We'll do our best." Sam raised the folder and left her there. Missy leaned to her desk and her mind was racing. Can it be true? She looked at Daenerys who was sitting in her office, and she knew her meeting started. She had to wait with that question, but that was not even a question anymore. Jon Snow... was Jon Stark and he was Ned's son. That explains a lot of things. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Am I interrupt something?" Missy entered her office when she saw she is not talking anymore on her phone.   
"Thank God you are here. It is fuckin' late." Dany jumped up from her desk "I need you to help. Take these to finance" she added a pack of paper to her "And these ones to the HR." she added another. "That meeting screwed my schedule." she rolled her eyes and started to search for something on the other desk. "Ahm... where is Jon?" she turned to Missandei then she glanced out above her shoulder.   
"Ahm... can I ask something?" Missandei started but that minute Jon appeared at the door.  
"So? Can we start finally? I never wait for any woman that long." he smirked. "And I don't have time all night long."  
"Yeah right, I kind of forgot, that you might have another woman who you want to fuck. That is more important than our job. Sure." the answer came so easily with an eye roll, and Missandei's mouth fell open. She was never afraid of words, but she never talked in that way either. "What did you want to ask, Missy?" she turned back to her and put a smile on her face.  
"Ahm... Ahm..." she swallowed. "Nevermind. We... we can talk about it later." she hesitated. She did not want to ask it in front of Jon. There must be some reason why they kept his identity a secret.   
"Great." Jon stepped closer. "Then you should go out and let us work."  
"And you should learn some respect because you can't talk a woman in that way," Dany answered back immediately. "Not to mention she is not your assistant, but mine. So if I want her to stay, she is going to stay," she warned him.  
"This project is... "Jon raised the confidential map. Dany rolled her eyes again and turned to Missy. She nodded to her, to let her leave, and she walked out of the office. This time Jon did not follow her with his eyes. He was standing next to the table, and he seriously had some problem.   
"Don't you wanna tell me what happened?" she sighed. She should have not asked this. She should have not cared about him, but she did. She did not understand why.   
"Nothing." he almost throws the folder to the table. "Can we start? I really don't want to spend the whole night here."

Jon sat at the table and started to take notes from the folder. Dany was staring at him for a couple more seconds, then she did the same. They were working in silence for hours, and it bothered her. She saw he has some problems but she had no idea what happened since the morning. Or maybe she has... she put down her glasses, and rubbed her eyes.   
"Is that... Ned?" she asked him quietly.   
"What?" Jon frowned and raised his eyes at him.  
"Look that is the ... third day... Working together, and you are speechless which is... not typical of you based on these days." Dany stated.  
"And why does it bother you? I thought you enjoy working in silence." he was very loathsome.   
"Fine. Forget it." she spread her arms. "I was just asking, but it was a mistake." she put her glasses back, and continued to read the papers. Jon looked at her again. Now she was kind, and she was interested in him. In his feelings. He should have been kinder. Not to mention if he wants to know the truth about her and his father... he should get closer to her.   
"It was... I am sorry." Jon sighed and leaned back on the chair. "It is not about you. I just.... I am tired of it. Meeting his expectations." he took a deep breath. "He came down to this floor and he was just... nevermind." he lowered his head.  
"No matter what you think about him, he loves you," Dany answered quietly. "I know that. You are important to him. Probably more important than you would have ever thought." she shrugged her shoulders.  
"Do not act as you know us. Our family. You have no idea about us." Jon gave an angry look to her.   
"I... don't. But I know he loves you. No matter what you think. And ... maybe if you ... let him convince you... who knows. Everyone deserves another chance." she smiled a bit.   
"Let me tell you something about the great and amazing Ned Stark." Jon leaned closer to her, on the table. "I am his son. That is true. But my mother is not Caitlin Stark. Just for you to know. I am a mistake. His mistake. His sin against his wife and that thing defined my whole life. Caitlin hated me from the beginning, not to mention she couldn't have a child, so she hated me more because of it. And Ned had remorse in his whole life because of me." he was so fierce. "Caitlin stayed with my father, all of us know she loves this type of life, she loves money. She would have been an idiot if she left him." he laughed sarcastically "And your amazing Ned Stark cheated her many times But I am sure you know that." he grinned, but he came to mind immediately "Probably he shares his adventures with you. Or you missed to tell you those things? As his... most important counselor." he raised a brow. 

Dany surprised about his outburst and she surprised about the things he told about Ned. She had no idea. She knows that Ned and Caitlin have some problems, but she had no idea about Jon's birth and Ned's other things.  
"I ... "she opened her mouth to answer. "I ... am not his counselor. I am just a professional colleague nothing else. He ... appreciates my work, and we usually don't talk about personal life." she tried to save the situation. "A week ago... I almost had no idea about your existence," she told him. Half of those words are lies, but she did not want to deepen the gap between Jon and his father. The more she got to know, the more she understood him and why he acts this way with his father. "Ned is my boss. I don't want to carve in his private life." she swallowed.   
"Then stop with those questions," Jon added.

"For fuck sake, I just wanted to know what is your problem, to help." she jumped up from the chair and she was edgy.  
"Do not stress. It might hurt the baby." he split it out without thinking and pointed to her belly.   
"What?" Dany's mouth fell open, and she was looking at him questioningly. The words stuck on Jon's throat. He should have not said it.   
"Fuck" he swallowed and leaned back on the chair. He was playing with his pen.   
"Would you please tell me, why the hell do you think that I am pregnant?" she raised her voice.   
"It was not that hard to figure it out." Jon tried to act cool. "The gynecologist, the thing you became worried and stressed after that. The ... your mood swings." he pointed to her with his pen. "I have eyes."   
"Well you definitely don't have." she spread her arms. "No matter how hard you are trying to spy on me."   
"You don't have to lie. I understand that you want to keep it a secret but..." he continued.   
"Shut up finally!" Dany cut off his words. She started to walk up and down and she wiped her hair back. "I hope you tell this nonsense theory to all the people on the floor." she was staring at him. "Because if you did ..."  
"I did not. Don't worry. I keep your secret." Jon stood up and faced her.  
"I am not pregnant." Dany became serious. "If you want to know, I became worried and nervous, because my results have come, and there is something wrong with me. I have ... " she looked into his eyes. "Probably I never can have children." her voice trembled a bit. "Not that if I wanted to have any. But ... so far I had the opportunity, If I ever change my mind... but now... it is gone. And ... it is not a thing that I can control or change." she was fighting with her tears. "I hope you are satisfied and now... get out of my office." she turned her back at him and walked to her desk. Jon saw from behind how she wiped her face. He felt ashamed and embarrassed. He had no idea. And he had no idea how it feels to a woman. It must be hard, even for a careerist woman like Daenerys. He turned to leave, but he stopped at the door and closed it. Stayed inside. 

"I am sorry." he turned back to her. "I ... should have asked or... I should have not said anything," he admitted. "Ahm... I did not want to ... hurt you." he swallowed and he slid his hand to his pocket. He always does that when he is nervous. "It seems no matter how much you did not want to get to know me... working together makes us spread things about our lives." he smiled a bit. "So it seems... we're both screwed up a bit." he tried to joke with her "Fate brings... such people together." he tried to get some reaction from her, and she finally laughed softly and softly turned back to him. "I am... really sorry. Really." Jon repeated his words. "And next time I promise I won't make guessing."  
"It is easier if you ask me," she answered quietly.   
"This is also true for you." Jon raised a brow. "Don't judge me by that my father told you about me. Or how I acted with you in the club that night." he sighed. "I am ... yeah I can take another woman to my bed every night" he continued, and she rolled her eyes "But I am much more than that girl magnet," he added and staring at her.   
"It sounds you want to make a truce again," Dany stated and stepped closer.   
"Would be easier for both of us." Jon shrugged his shoulders.   
"It will be over in the morning anyway." she stretched her hand towards him "Because I am sure you won't be here at 9."   
"Probably." Jon grabbed her hand and shook it. "But at least today we can work in peace," he smirked. After he shook her hand, she wanted to release it, but he still squeezed it. Dany slowly raised her eyes at his face, and their eyes met. The silence filled the room, and they were just staring at each other for at least a minute. They both felt. The chemistry between them was undeniable. 

"You can't go inside!" Missandei's voice broke the moment, and they jumped apart immediately when the door opened.   
"Daenerys. Would you please tell me what the hell is this?" Jamie showed her a paper. "Am I interrupting something?" he raised a brow.   
"No. We ... " she glanced to the table, and Jon immediately knew what he has to do. He stepped in front of the desk to hide it from Jamie and closed the folders. "We were working on something. But what can I do for you?" she asked him with her kindest smile.  
"How the hell do you think that is okay?" He raised the paper again. "It is too much. Fucking expensive for an advertisement."  
"Well, Ned approved it," she answered and crossed her fingers. "You can ask him, but as I see his signature is on the paper, so..." she told him in satisfaction and raised the edge of the paper.   
"That is not even expensive." Jon snatched the paper from Jamie's hand. "Those are normal prices." he started to read it.  
"What do you know about it? You are just a trainee here." Jamie laughed at him.  
"Ned would have been an idiot if he doesn't approve this." He pushed the paperback to Jamie's hand. "Everyone should deal with what they come up with. You... with the numbers, and let her do her job, as a marketing director." Jon almost ordered him with his voice. Dany surprised about his behavior so as Missandei.   
"That is my job too. Keep her imagination within limits." Jamie warned him and turned to Daenerys. "I am not Ned. You can't enchant me with your sparkling eyes and with your smile," he told to her face.  
"No. But the situation would be different if I lay under you." She stepped closer. "Sad that won't ever happen. Now leave my office, and talk about your issues with the CEO of the company. Because it belongs to him, not me. If you have concerns, tell him. And I am glad to participate in a meeting where we can discuss this. The three of us" not even her eyes flickered.   
"I will not leave this at that," Jamie warned her and stormed out of the office.  
"Asshole." Jon rolled his eyes and sat back at the table. Missandei and Dany smiled at each other. Missy was impressed by his behavior. He was so protective and manly. Of course, he doesn't have to be afraid of anything. He was the son of the CEO if she is right. She still did not have time and a chance to ask this from Daenerys.   
"Next time just... try to warn me," Dany asked Missy and she also walked back to the table and sat down. Missy nodded and left them there. 

"You... "Dany looked at Jon "You shouldn't call him Ned. In front of others. In front of Jamie. Ahm... that would cause questions... and he... you... it wouldn't be good if they find out that you are his son." she sighed.   
"Oh but you can call him Ned? As I remember you said... Ned approved." he repeated her words.   
"It is different, I am a director." Dany reminded him.   
"Oh, so I am too little. Right? Should I call you Miss Targaryen too, or?" Jon couldn't miss the chance.   
"We should work. Without... talk. It seems it is better for both of us." she frowned, and turned back to her papers. 

The office emptied again, and it was dark outside. They were sitting at the table, and the papers and notes were everywhere around. Jon did not say a bad word. He sat there, and he wanted to help. He understood that is important for her, and after his ... outburst ... and the things he said about her ... that she is maybe pregnant, that was the least he had to do. He decided he is going to stay as long as she wants. Dany yawned but tried to hide it, and she covered her mouth. Jon smiled under his nose, but he did not say a word. He started to rotated his neck, and stretched his arms. He placed his hand to his shoulder and massaged it a little. Dany glanced at him.   
"What is it?" she raised a brow.   
"I'm not used to sitting at the same place that long." he continued with the massage for himself.   
"Oh, I thought when you are drawing or painting your artworks you sit at the same place." she teased him a bit.   
"Yeah, but my chair at home is more comfortable. And I can change the position. Sometimes I draw on the floor, or in the bed." he rotated his arm. "Gosh, I'd kill for a massage." he sighed, and Dany immediately started to laugh. "What?" Jon raised his eyes at her.  
"This is a very weak attempt." she leaned back on the chair.   
"You thought...?" he started to ask. "No... No, it was not even close to that. I gave up. I mean with attempts. I know you are not buying those things." he was staring at her face. "Those... flirting things." he grinned. "It was just a statement. That I would enjoy a good massage."   
"If you say so." Dany pulled a face and smiled then she turned back to her papers. Jon stood up and walked behind her.   
"You don't like it?" he asked her.  
"Don't like what?" she did not look at him, but she raised her eyes from the paper. He placed his hands slowly to her shoulders.   
"When someone gives you a good massage. I am quite good at it, to be honest." he started to push her shoulders.   
"You are going to crumple my blazer." she stated "Ahh." she moaned a bit when he found her weak spot on her back. He pressed it with his finger.   
"As I see you like it" he whispered and continued with his moves.   
"I don't think that is appropriate between colleagues... aaaahhh" she tried to stop him with her words, but it was clear she doesn't want him to stop. She enjoyed it. His touch. He was really good at it. He did not lie.   
"Don't you want to take this off? " his hand was sliding towards her chest but he stopped before he could touch her in an inappropriate place and went back to her shoulders under the blazer. "You are tense." his voice was so sensitive and sexy. She bit her lower lip. "Relax." he almost ordered her.   
"Jon ahm..." she stretched herself further from him and stood up.   
"Wasn't it good?" he raised his brow when she turned to him.   
"It was. It... it was." she blurted but she was baffled and embarrassed. "But... the company has ... twice a week there is massage, and I prefer that instead of this." she tried to save the situation.   
"Sure," Jon smirked.   
"You should... ahm... try ... should ... try that. It can help. On your back." she continued, but even she felt, that she can't form a normal sentence. For fuck sake, what the hell is going on with her.   
"So ... do you want to continue that?" he pointed to the table.  
"Ahm... no... yes... ahm... no." she hesitated. "I ... we should go home. It ... it was enough for today. I think. We... " she turned her back at him and turned to the table and grabbed her phone. "We are doing well." she smiled while she wrote something on her phone. "So... ahm... have a good night Jon, or... ahm..." she added and their eyes met again. 

"Or?" He stepped closer to her again.  
"Or whatever are you going to do tonight." she tried to focus. "Going out. Pick some chicks. Doing some... workout." she looked down at his body.   
"You should also... have some fun sometimes." he was looking at her longingly. "Tomorrow?"  
"What?" Dany surprised.  
"Tomorrow night. They'll turn on the lights in Covent Garden. There will be vendors there, hot chocolate, hot cocoa, mulled wine. We should go and take a walk around. Feel the spirit of the holidays." he did not take his eyes off of her.  
"I am not going on a date with you. I thought I was clear enough earlier." she took a step back from him.   
"My apologize but you totally misunderstood me." he raised his palms. "It was just a friendly invitation. Most of our colleagues will be there. I thought... maybe you should join us. Have some fun." he reached for her shoulder and grabbed a fluff, and throws it away.   
"With colleagues?" Dany surprised. "I did not know that you ... you are so good with them."  
"I have my charm," he smirked. "Well.. think about it." he sighed. "And that means tomorrow I would like to ... end the day sooner than..." he raised his wrist to check his watch "9. If that is ok for you."   
"Sure." she swallowed a big one.   
"We make up... at the weekend," Jon added and grabbed his jacket while he started to walk out of the office.  
"At the weekend?" Dany turned after him.  
"To finish this on Monday... we have to work on the weekend. Or am I wrong?" he smiled at her above her shoulder. "I've told you... I am here to help and I want to help."   
"You can cause quite positive surprises." she giggled a bit "Have a good night Jon."   
"Don't wander the dark streets alone," he added and left her in the office. 

Dany smiled under her nose. It was... that day with him was... so good. Too good. She sat back in her chair. That man is... when he doesn't act like a jerk that man was so charming and enchanting, and... gosh. She has to focus or she'll run into his trap. No matter what she thinks about Jon, no matter how he was attracting her. If she fell into his trap, that will just cause problems. It even can cause problems in her carrier. He is Ned's son. She can't risk her carrier for a handsome guy. Jon is a girl magnet, and that won't change. She sighed and opened her emails. She decided to check those before goes home.

Jon waited for the lift. He glanced back towards her office three or four times, but she did not come out. The elevator door opened and when he turned there, he was facing his father. He rolled his eyes.   
"Jon." Ned surprised about his presence "You are still here."   
"Yes. We were working. But what are you doing here?" Jon inquired suspiciously. It was weird. His father was still there, Dany wrote something to someone when they finished. Who do they want to fool? It was so obvious. It was more than obvious. Gosh. He should have stayed there longer. Maybe he could have busted them.   
"Working," Ned answered.  
"You want to get out or..." he stepped away to give him space.   
"No. No. I am ... I am going home." Ned shook his head.   
"Sure," Jon smirked and stepped inside the elevator. He took a deep breath.   
"About the thing we were talking about. I meant it. You should come over and ... have dinner with us. Tomorrow or... at the weekend." Ned tried to chat with him. "We haven't talk... for a long time."   
"It is not my fault. You were not interested in me in the past few years." Jon took a deep breath.  
"That is not true." Ned sighed. "You know Caitlin..."  
"Hates me? Jon glanced at him. "You don't have to remind me. That is why I don't understand, why I should go to your place for dinner."  
"We can go somewhere else. Have some... father-son pastime. Daenerys told me that..."  
"Told you what?" Jon raised his voice. "That how unusable I am and that you were right in everything, and I am not good for anything?" he turned to his father with his body.  
"No. No. She said... that you have really good ideas, and you are a ... quite big help for her." Ned answered calmly. Jon's mouth fell open. "She surprised me. I mean I know that you are talented, and ... you have a mind. But now it seems you proved it. You proved you'd be ... " he continued but the lift stopped. "Think about it. About the dinner." he placed his hand to his shoulder and patted it. Jon was speechless. He was surprised. Totally. He smiled a bit. So Daenerys praised him to his father. That was quite surprising, but that did not change the fact, he was more sure than before, that she and Ned... have an affair or something. That was so obvious by now, and he has to find some evidence. 

When he stepped out of the office he raised his head and saw the light was still on in her office. Just there. He wouldn't believe it if someone else told him that. That ... the only woman who moves something in him... whom he could even fall in love with... is his father's mistress. Ridiculous. It was ridiculous. He walked towards his car and he had no idea, that how wrong he was. That woman... Daenerys was staring at him from the window and placed her arms around her body. She had to forget Jon Snow. Sooner is better. She sighed, and grabbed her bag, then turned off the lights. She needed some sleep. A long and relaxing sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

It was hard for her to sleep that night. She couldn't stop thinking about Jon. That was ridiculous. She did not understand herself. Why that man stuck in her mind that much. The more time she spent with him ... She more starts to feel something that she shouldn't feel. Maybe that was just some attraction. Nothing else. It can't be anything else. They were so different, and that would never work. Between them. And one night is not worth it. Not worth ruining her carrier, her work relationship with Ned. It would just cause problems. She was awake at least for 1 am and the doorbell woke her up in the morning. She looked to the clock in her nightstand. It was only 7 am. Who the hell is this? The doorbell rang again and she put her robe on. Her hair was messy, and she did not have a chance to check herself in the mirror. She just went to the door and opened it. 

"Jon." she barely could form a word, when she saw him standing there at her door. That early in the morning. "What..." she tried to adjust her hair and grabbed the edge of her robe to pull it tighter on her body. She did not have a chance to finish her question. He was just looking into her eyes and stepped closer and when she came to mind, his lips were on her lips and his tongue was playing with her tongue inside her mouth. He was directing her inside without a word, one of his hands was resting on her waist, and with the other, he was caressing her face. Gently, gingerly. She felt how the wall touches her back and that soft, gentle kiss became deeper and wilder. He almost ate her. She felt the hunger, she wanted the same. She wanted him to give him pleasure all day and all night long. She wanted to cum again and again with that man. She wanted a fucking unforgettable sex ride with him. He untied her robe with one hand, so easily, so quickly. He did not do it at the first time that was sure, and she felt the touch of his hand on her naked body. It was sliding towards her breasts and he was going down with those kisses. When he breathed a kiss to her nipple she let a quiet moan out. She wanted to resist. She really wanted to, but it was a too good feeling. She did not even remember when a man touched her this way. One of his touches could turn her on. She felt how her pussy was pulsating and screaming for more. Her pussy wanted to feel him in every damn way. His finger found the way to her clit, and his fingertips were starting to play with it. "JON" she moaned his name in pleasure. Her fingers were running through his hair locks and she pushed his face towards her pussy. She wanted to feel his tongue. Jon resisted, he was playing with her, teasing her. 

He gave kisses all around her sex, and the moment two of his fingers slid inside her she heard her phone ringing. So loudly. Deafeningly. She quickly realized it was not her phone tone. She got confused, and the following moment she woke up in her bed alone and hit her alarm clock which disturbed her dream. She buried her face to her palms and took a deep breath. 

Jon spent his night in his studio flat. He needed to distract his attention from Daenerys. He needed to draw, to work, to think about something else than that witch, who totally turned his mind. He was trying hard. He was awake almost the whole night long, and he was just drawing. There were many crumpled papers everywhere around him. He made a coffee for himself and sat at the edge of the bed. He drank into his mug, then he bent down, and raised one of those papers up and sprouted it. Her face was on it. Her shining eyes, her fine features, her full lips. He draws her, again and again, that night. No matter how much he wanted to draw something else, he couldn't. Her face stuck in his mind, and that was the only thing he could think about. Her. He imagined how many things he would do with her. He imagined her lips around his cock, squeezing her long blond hair, while she was sucking his dick. Hard. Deep. He imagined her laying under him, and having climaxes. Screaming his name in pleasure. He crumpled the paper again and throw it away. Probably his father was doing those things with her. He sighed and drank to his mug again. He wiped his hair back and tried to think. If he doesn't find evidence he'll go crazy. He needed to know for sure what is going on. He wanted that damn woman and he not used to not getting something. There is only one way to forget her if he got to know that she is really fucking with his father. Or that was just a shit excuse. It did not matter. He glanced at the clock. It was already 8.30 am. He is going to late again. He smiled. So another fierce debate is waiting for him with her. He loved to see her angrily. She was, even more, sexier when she was on fire. He enjoyed those moments. He enjoyed teasing her. He loved to drive her crazy. Sad those debates did not lead to some intense and passionate sex. He stood up and stretched himself and he realized he did not have any clothes there just the ones he wore a day earlier. 

"Are you alright?" Missandei knocked on her office door and stepped inside shyly after Daenerys stormed into the floor. She was late. She was never late... not since they worked together. It was strange. Something was strange with Daenerys since Jon Snow appeared in their life and Missy was not just her colleague. They were friends too so it was not hard for her to see that change. She immediately noticed it. Dany was sitting at her desk and raised her eyes at her friend with a little smile on her face. "Can I do... anything for you?" Missy smiled back.   
"No. No... I'll be fine." Dany sighed "It is just... we are working on a project and that is not easy. Ned has high expectations and..." she tried to explain.  
"So it is not because of him?" Missy sat opposite her and staring at her face.  
"I don't know what do you mean." Dany was embarrassed and turned back to her laptop.   
"You don't have to act tough with me. I mean I know you Dany... since we were 5 years old." she giggled a bit. "You are deconcentrated and confused in the past few days. And I know that look. That behavior." Missy tried to get her answers. "You have always been a strong and independent woman and I always looked up at you and envy you... envied your strength and perseverance except in one thing. In one thing you were never good." she leaned back on the chair and staring at her friend.   
"What do you want to say?" Dany looked at her friend.   
"Nothing." Missy pulled a face "I... I just see it. I see you ... like him. Kinda."  
"Like pain in my ass," Dany answered so quickly. "Look, I don't have time for a troublemaker in my life and Jon Snow is definitely one. I am confused and deconcentrated because he is not a .. colleague who I used to work with. Okay? That is all. Do not complicate it." she tried to lie. "He is... wayward, willful, stubborn, tough ... and that doesn't make it easier."  
"Yeah must be hard to work with someone who is that similar to you," Missy stated so quietly and lowered her head with a smile on her face.   
"Okay, is there anything else that you want to talk about? Because I have deadlines and I am late." Dany tried to change the topic. She loved her friend, Missy was a true friend of her since their childhood and she hated that she knows her that well, but she won't confess something that she is not sure about. Not to mention that was not an option. Jon was not an option, no matter how he was attracting her.   
"Actually... I wanted to ask something." Missy leaned forward.   
"I hope it is not about him again." Dany sighed and pressed some buttons on her keyboard.   
"Who... ahm... why Ned insisted him to work here? I mean why is he that important for him? Who is he?" she blurted. "I mean I know you've said a son of his friend but... I still don't understand." she raised a brow and staring at Daenerys. Dany bit her lower lip. She did not want to lie to Missy, but Ned asked her to not tell anyone. She trusted her friend but friendship and work are two different things, and she was good at separate those things.   
"He ... " Dany tried to say something, but she lowered her head and remained in silence after the first word. "Jon is..."

"What did I do again?" he entered her office with a huge smile on his face. Without a knock, without any questions. He just walked inside and disturbed their conversation.   
"You weren't really taught to knock?" Dany raised her voice and raised her eyes at him.   
"Ask my dad if you want to. He must have some good explanation for it," he smirked. Dany looked at Missy at that minute.   
"Guess it is better if I go and let you... work." Missandei stood up slowly and she barely could hide her smile. She got her answer. Almost. But that sentence from Jon was kind of enough. "Do you want a coffee or something?" she stopped once more and looked at Dany.   
"Black one. One sweetener. Thanks." Jon was the one who answered her question while he raised up some papers from the desk and read those.   
"I drank one already." Dany stood up and smiled at Missy. "Thanks." she sighed, and she waited a few more seconds while Missy closed the door and left the room. "Would it be too hard to add a please when you ask something from someone?" Dany turned to Jon immediately. "And she is still not your assistant," she added and turned her back at Jon.   
"Shit night?" Jon glanced at her. "You look tense."   
Dany stopped and turned back to him.   
"I slept well thanks." she pulled a face. "Not like you. The circles under your eyes betray you. Not to mention your crumpled shirt, which was quite similar to the one you wore yesterday, just like your pants, and shoes." she grimaced, and Jon throws the paper to the desk from his hand and stepped closer.  
"It seems you looked at me very well yesterday," he stated with a grin.   
"It's not about you," Dany answered immediately. "But I tend to pay attention to my employees and when they are don't care about their tasks. At least you could go home to change." she frowned and turned her back at him.  
"That wouldn't be that funny," Jon smirked and slid his hands to his pockets. "At least now you have another thing for arguing with me. Our debates began to get boring. Now... You did not even notice that I was late, and you can criticize my clothes, and the circles under my eyes." he laughed a bit. She glanced at the clock on the laptop. It was 11.00 already, but he was right. The thing he probably fucked some other woman last night annoyed her more than the time of his arrival. And she hated it from the bottom of her heart. 

"So, did Ned say something important last night? Or you did not talk about that topic?" Jon continued. Dany turned to him, and she was clearly surprised about his question.   
"Why ... I did not talk with your father last night. And mentioning him... that would be amazing if you wouldn't bust yourself down in front of others with those kinds of comments that you've said in front of MIssandei." she crossed her arms.   
"She had no idea." Jon rolled his eyes. "You worry too much."  
"You think every woman is an idiot right? And we can't see further from our noses?" she took a deep breath. She was clearly edgy and Jon adored it. She was so hot and fiery. She did not afraid to say her opinion about anything, and she was not afraid to fight with him. "Of course the one you can cheat into your bed again yesterday is definitely not a genius," she added and Jon was standing right in front of her at that moment facing her.   
"If you are that interested in my private life... just for you to know, I spent the night alone." he leaned closer and pushed the word alone. "In my studio. But I did not bring clothes. And If I go home to change... I still wouldn't be there. And then this morning would be just as boring as usual. You would have some hysteria because of my delay." he smirked.   
"Can we work finally?" She raised a brow and looked into his eyes.   
"Of course." he shrugged his shoulders and after a moment of hesitation, she turned back to her desk and grabbed the confidential folder.   
"And just for you to know. I am not interested," she added quietly, while Jon sat at the huge desk and opened his folder. "I've already told you ... you can do whatever you want, just not involve your colleagues in it." she stepped to the desk and placed the huge folder to it. 

After their daily debate, the day passed quickly. Dany had to pay attention to many things instead of their private work. Her phone rang countless times and she had to leave him there again and again to solve other issues. She was so patient and helpful with everyone. No matter how many things she had to do at once. She did not debate with her team members. She did not even raise her voice. He started to understand why they love her that much. She was a supportive leader, and she was very good at it. She did not let her emotions direct her. She was not an average woman. That is why he couldn't think about anything else just her. 

She came back to the office again and sat down.   
"Everything is alright?" Jon raised a brow and glanced at her.   
"There are always problems with filming. The celebrities are not easy to handle." she opened the folder again.   
"Why you did not let them solve those problems? I mean... You were like stirrup cuckoo all day long." Jon laughed a bit. "Sooner or later it ... cause a problem. Health problems." he was kind and she surprised.   
"Now you care about me?" Dany raised her brow and looking into his eyes.   
"What would my father do without you." Jon sighed and mocked her again. She frowned a bit but she did not say anything. "Ahm..." Jon leaned back on the chair and put his pen down. "I ... Did you really say to my father that I am not a lost cause? And I have quite good ideas?" he kept his eyes on her.   
"We barely have an hour before you want to leave to the Christmas Lights ceremony, we should pay attention to this." she did not look at him.   
"It surprised me, to be honest." Jon continued despite her request. "I thought you hate me and you think I am an... unbearable asshole," he added and was still looking at her. Longingly.   
"I can separate work and private things." Dany finally looked into his eyes. "You have some useful and good idea for the campaign. You have logical ideas and a creative mind. I did not say those things to him because he is your father, and he wants to hear that. I really think that. Of course, that doesn't change the fact that you have an irritating personality, which drives me crazy." she made it clear meanwhile she was playing with the pen in her hand.   
"I could have said that too." Jon smiled at her.  
"At least we agree on something." she played with the pen faster, turned it on and off continuously. She did not even notice that. Jon suddenly placed his hand to her hand to stop her and their eyes locked for a minute.   
"See... that drives me crazy too." he almost whispered the words and his hand was resting on her hand. He felt how he was caressing her hand with his finger. So slowly. She opened her mouth but before she could say anything they heard a knock on the door, and jumped apart. 

"Daenerys. Mr. Stark would like to have a word with you." Missandei stepped inside with a smile on her face.  
"Sure... I am... " she tried to put her thoughts together "I am coming."  
"He is here." Missandei made it clear and stepped away from the door to let him inside. Dany glanced at Jon and he rolled his eyes and did not even pay attention towards the door. He acted like he was too deep in those papers in front of him. Dany poked his shoulders a bit, but he did not react.   
"Ned. What a surprise." Dany smiled, but he was not alone. The tall and handsome gentleman who was with him last time in his office was with him again. Dany frowned immediately. She did not remember his name. "What can I do for you?" she continued and tried to hide her embarrassment.   
"I am so sorry to interrupt you I am sure you have many things to do." Ned glanced at Jon then back to Daenerys "But I am afraid I need your help." he turned to the man next to him.  
"We did not have a chance to introduce last time." he was smiling charmingly at her and stretched his hand. "My name is Daario Naharis." he was a real gentleman. It was clear. Based on his clothes, the way he spoke, and he was handsome. Tall. Masculine.   
"Daenerys Targaryen." she shook his head.  
"Believe me I know. Ned told many amazing things about you and he did not even praise your beauty," he admitted and straightened himself. Jon saw him from the corner of his eyes, and that jerk already annoyed him. "Did we interrupt something?" Daario glanced at Jon, who was still reading those papers without even greeting them. Dany shook her head quickly.

"I still don't quite understand, what can I do for you," Dany answered so kindly and looking at them questioningly. She tried to save the situation before Ned made a comment about Jon's behavior.  
"You know I am not too good... promoting the company, saying amazing things about it." Ned lowered his head and slid his hands to his pockets. "And Mr. Naharis insisted to meet with you to continue that interview that we started earlier this week."   
"The most valuable gem of the company," Daario added and Dany's eyes rounded. "That is how you've called her right?" he glanced at Ned.   
"She is." Ned patted Daario's shoulder. "So if you don't mind... and if you have some time for this... talk." Ned turned back to Daenerys. 

"Sure." Dany nodded. "Ahm... Jon." she turned to him "Would you please ..."  
"Leave?" Jon glanced at her. "With the greatest pleasure." he stood up and almost stormed out of the room without a word.   
"He has ... a bad day," Dany added quickly before anyone could say anything. 

Most valuable gem of the company. How ridiculous that sounds? And Daenerys really eat those words? His father was a growing disappointment to him. He wasn't even ashamed of himself. No matter he was there or not. That was so sick and nonsense. And there's that other asshole who praise Daenerys to the heavens.   
"What is the matter handsome?" a soft voice asked him and when he raised his eyes Sansa was standing next to him with some papers in her hand. "Were you hiding from me?" she leaned to the deck.   
"What?" Jon's mind was somewhere else.  
"I was looking for you many times this week, but you were not here." Sansa was clearly flirting with her. He noticed how Dany's door started to open and he did not want to have a chat with his father. No. That was not that moment. He would cut to his face all the things he thinks about him, and his little affair with Daenerys. No matter who is going to hear that or not, but he has to remain calm until he doesn't have any proof in his hands.   
"Don't you want to drink a coffee?" he grabbed Sansa's arm and almost pulled her with himself. "We should. Drink a coffee." he quickly left the floor with the red-haired girl. Ned stepped out of the office a minute later and looked around, but his son was not there anymore. He had no idea how long he is going to run away from him. He sighed and walked towards the elevator.

"Is there anything in the company that works without you?" Daario laughed at her. They've been talking for an hour and they laughed a lot. That man was funny and entertaining, but of course, she paid attention to her words, because after all, he was a journalist. One wrong word and that could cause problems. For the company and even for her.   
"I am sure many things working without me," Dany answered with a small smile.   
"I have to admit Miss Targaryen I enjoyed that interview much more than the one that I did with Ned Stark. You are a really ... enjoyable companion." he stood up from the chair.   
"Just Daenerys. Please. Although I don't know my surname or my last name are harder to say." she laughed a bit.   
"Your name is unique. As the owner." Daario answered with some hesitation. Dany avoided looking at him, and she glanced at the clock on the laptop screen. It passed 5. Probably everyone already left for the Christmas event. Including Jon. He probably left with the girls. Why wouldn't he. They agreed he can go. "I know it is ... " Daario continued "It is impudence to ask it, but I'd really like to continue that talk. Outside the office. In a more pleasant environment." he kept his eyes on her face, and she looked at him. "I mean.. I ..." he started to stutter.   
"No one dies into a little conversation." Dany shrugged her shoulders. "And there is that ceremony in Covent Garden. They are going to turn on the Christmas Lights. Almost everyone from our company will be there. There you can see, that everything that I've said about the friendly environment is true. We are not just a family inside the office but outside of it. So if you would like to see and know more. If you need proof..." Dany swallowed. Did she really just invite him to some kind of date? Of course, it was because of Jon. Because she wanted to keep her eyes on him and that was a great excuse to go there, to be there, with some other company.   
"Well. If that is really a big deal, I need to see it." Daario laughed and closed his notebook. "Probably you've already noticed I was not born here and I still don't really know London." he lowered his head with a smile "Ahm... "  
"Then in an hour? I live near to it, so ... " she leaned over the table and wrote her address to a paper. "If you'd like... you can come for me and we can go there." she hesitated a bit, then raised the small paper from the desk and handed it to him.   
"Sounds like a date," Daario added and took a step back, and before she could say anything he left the office. What the hell am I doing? Daenerys asked herself. She acted like a schoolgirl who is planning to make the boy who she likes jealous. It was just a sudden idea, and she was not even sure it is a good idea or not. She grabbed her bag and turned off her laptop. That night is going to be a mess.


	8. Chapter 8

Daenerys opened her eyes in the morning. She had a terrible headache. She barely could keep her eyes open. She placed her hand to her forehead and took a deep breath. She was thirsty and dizzy too, not to mention she had no idea how she got home yesterday night. "Ahhh." she tried to massage her forehead, then she put all her strength together to sat up on the bed. That was the moment when she realized she is not home. She looked down at her body, which was covered with a gapingly buttoned gray shirt. "Oh my God." she sighed. She looked around. No. She was definitely not home. That flat looked good. It was a quite stylish flat with black and white furniture around. No pictures on the wall, or in the cabinets. Even the bedding was some designer pieces. She slowly sat to the edge of the bed. It ... Such a thing did not happen with her since she was a teenager. Knock herself out and wake up in someone else's flat. But how the hell did she knock herself out. She did not drink that much. It was nonsense. She felt as if her head had been stabbed by small little needles continuously. "Gosh." she sighed. She tried to think. She couldn't be that idiot to let Daario take her to his place and spend the night with him. No. Neither with anyone else. Especially not Jon Snow. Anyway, there was no chance of that at all. He was around the red ones all night long. He spent his time with Sansa, Ross, and Ygriette. Not with her. That was a good lesson for her, to forget him. He has no interest in her, and that was good. In this way. She stood up slowly and took some steps towards the window. The sun was shining, but some strong wind blew. She was in the middle of London, not too far from her home. Maybe that is Missandei's and Grey Worm's new flat. Probably she took her there. Yeah. It must be Missy's new flat.

PREVIOUS NIGHT - COVENT GARDEN

"Daenerys!" Missy hugged Daenerys in the middle of the crowd. She did not expect that, but her friend spotted her immediately when they arrived there. "I am so glad you here."  
"Yeah, I... " Dany giggled "Daario... " she glanced at him "Said he never attended that Christmas light ceremony so... I ... we couldn't miss coming here." she quickly answered.   
"Oh." Missy was clearly surprised. "Guys, would you please bring us some hot wine?" she caressed Grey Worm's arm. He just nodded and they walked away from them. "Okay." Missy turned to Daenerys. "I don't understand."   
"Which part?" Dany frowned.  
"Are you dating with him?" she raised a brow.  
"It is not a date. Just a friendly... ahm... it is not a date okay?" Daenerys sighed and she was clearly searching for someone with her eyes. She was not good at this. She couldn't even deny it.   
"They were near the stage when I saw them." Missandei smiled a bit. "But he is not with the best company." she raised her finger and pointed towards a place. There was a table there, and many people around it. Including Jon Snow and some of the girls from the company. "It must be our reserved table. The companies reserved table." Missandei continued. "We should join them."   
"I don't want to spend my free time with Jon. It is enough in the office." She tried to act like she doesn't care about him.   
"Mentioning him... is he ... he is Ned's son right?" Missandei lowered her voice.   
"I'd appreciate it if you don't tell anyone. Ned insisted to keep his ... identity a secret. And Jon... neither wants anyone to get to know about it." Daenerys lowered her head.  
"To be honest" Missy raised her eyes at Jon "They could not deny each other anyway." she shrugged her shoulder. "I can imagine that Ned exactly looked like him in that age. I am sure he was a girl magnet too." she giggled a bit, and Dany turned to the table finally which they surrounded. They were laughing and the girls were all around Jon and looking at him with hunger in their eyes. It was so nonsense and irritating. "But sure. My lips are locked."  
"Thanks, Missy." Dany smiled at her and that minute Jon raised his head and he looked directly at her. He raised his hand and waved at her, then he straightened himself. Sansa also spotted her a moment later, and she wanted to hold Jon back to not invite them there but he already waved to them to join.   
"Is it necessary?" Dany frowned and glanced at Missy, but a minute later all their other colleagues turned in their direction, and everyone else outside of Sansa and Ross started to show them to go there. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

She turned back to the bed, and a scent hit her nose. It came from her shirt. It was such a good scent. A very manly and sexy scent. That shirt was freshly washed, but she hated that she still had no idea where is she. She tried to ignore her headache and started to search for her clothes in the room. "Okay Dany, try to remember. What is the last thing you remember?" she asked herself meanwhile she was searching. She needed to get out of there as soon as she can. Even if she is right and she is at Missandei's flat ... it was so embarrassing. 

PREVIOUS NIGHT - COVENT GARDEN

"Don't you wanna introduce us to your new... friend?" Sansa looked at Daario when they went to their group, but Dany also noticed how Jon was staring at him. She would have said he is kind of jealous. He was looking at Daario from tip to toe.   
"He is... Daario Naharis." Dany tried to act cool and calm.   
"And what is a journalist doing in our circles? Spying on us?" Jon leaned to the table. Dany's mouth falls open.   
"As I see you are still in that fucked up mood as you were in the office." Daario sighed. "Do you have any problems with journalists?" he looked at Jon's face.  
"Only with the ones who even poke their noses into our private lives." Jon made it clear. Daario was not a welcomed guest there. Not for him.  
"I..." Daario wanted to answer, but Dany preceded him.  
"I invited him." she raised a brow. "And he is not here as a journalist..." she glanced at the tall, masculine man next to her"Just as... a friend." she smiled a bit at him, and he returned that smile.   
"So Ned is not joining us tonight?" Sansa made a nasty comment as usual.   
"Probably Ross has more information about Ned's plans for tonight, than me." Dany pulled a face. "Why don't you ask her? She is his assistant." she raised her eyes to the other red-haired woman.  
"Are you excited about the performances? As I heard there will be more musicians this year than ever before." Missandei tried to put back the conversation in a normal way. The air was frozen between them. Dany could kill Sansa with her eyes, meanwhile, Jon couldn't take his eyes off of her and her new friend, Daario.   
"Yeah, I can't wait for it. As I heard Ed Sheeran also said yes to this appearance." Ygriette was the one who answered Missy's question.   
"Don't you bring us some drink?" Jon looked at Sansa and caressed her shoulder a bit. She nodded with a smile and pulled a face towards Daenerys, and Dany was boiling inside. "I'll bring some for you too," Sansa added and left with Ross by her side.   
"And... what kind of article are you planning to write about us?" Jon turned back to Daario with a fake smile.   
Dany remained in silence. The two men started a kind of normal conversation, but of course, Jon did not miss his ambitious comments. Daario handled it so well. Dany was chatting with the others, but she kept her ears on the guys. She felt she needed to. She had no idea when Daario is going to lose his patience. 

"Here we are." Sansa placed some plastic cups on the table with a grin on her face. "And I want to say some toast" she raised one of it and handed another to Daenerys after they exchanged a look with Ross. "It is Christmas, so no matter how many and what kind of disagreements we have, we should spend this night... in peace and fun."   
"Agreed." Dany nodded.   
"Then! To the bottom" Sansa laughed a bit, and they all raised the cups to their lips and drank till the last drop.   
"Ladies and Gentleman..." one of the hosts appeared on the stage and they all turned in his direction. Dany saw from the corner of her eyes, how Sansa was trying to snuggle closer to Jon. It was hilarious. But her jealousy was hilarious too. Why does it bother her? She doesn't understand herself. She exchanged another smile with Daario then turned back to the stage. 

\----------------------------------------------------

She bent down to look under the bed, but her headache grew with every little move. She crouched at the moment when that sharp pain hit her head again and buried her face to her palms. She needed to find her bag. She has painkillers in it.   
"I thought you won't wake up until noon." the deep voice came from the door, and she froze at that moment. She can recognize that voice... and that couldn't happen. No. No, it must be a bad dream. A fucking bad dream and she needed to wake up. 

PREVIOUS NIGHT - COVENT GARDEN

"Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you, But ain't nobody loves you like I do  
Promise that I will not take it personal, baby, If you're movin' on with someone new" Ed Sheeran was on the stage and he was singing. Dany glanced several times to Jon. She hated that some other woman was in his arms. Even he was not hugging her too closely, Sansa will be surely in his bed at the end of the night. She felt suddenly a bit dizzy and placed her hand on the table. Jon noticed it immediately.   
"Are you alright?" he asked her.  
"Sure. I just... I am probably just tired." she smiled a bit at him then turned back to the stage, but not too many minutes passed and it got worse. Her head started to hurt, and she felt her heart was beating so fast.   
"Daenerys." Now it was Daario who turned to her but Jon also kept his eyes on Dany. She became in bad condition from a moment to another. The world was revolving with her and she barely could keep her eyes open. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Dany slowly turned in the direction of the voice, and no matter how she tried to wake herself up, she started to realize it is not just a bad dream. She was really there. She couldn't form a word. She was just staring at the man in front of her. The man was wearing a white vest, with some underpants. His curly locks surrounded his face, in a messy way.  
"You don't look good." Jon smiled at her then took some steps closer. He handed a painkiller and some water to her hand. She took it immediately without a word and sat at the edge of the bed. "It will help soon." he sighed.   
"Did we... you and I... ahm... " Daenerys tried to ask the question but she was so afraid of his answer.  
"Oh sure. We did. All night long. Several times. It sucks that you don't remember it. It was a memorable night." he smirked. 

PREVIOUS NIGHT - COVENT GARDEN

The others went dancing, only Jon and Daario stayed at the table.  
"Do you want to babysit her all night long? Her new boy is here." Sansa tried to pull him with herself to dance but he did not move away.   
"Dany." he tried to get her attention, but even her eyes were confused and a bit blurred. She barely could stand on her feet. He kept his hand on her face, meanwhile, Daario was standing next to them without a word. He had no idea what to do. "Dany" Jon tried to force her to look into his eyes, but it was clear she was on the edge of a blackout.   
"Jon!" Sansa shouts his name again but he did not even pay any attention to her.   
"We should..." Daario tried to come up with an idea.  
"No. Not we. I'll take her home." Jon made it clear and at the moment he said it he places his arms around her waist, and kept her on her feet, but a minute later her head landed on his shoulder. He couldn't believe it, but at least he was living close to that place. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"We did not do anything. Not that... if I'd mind it. But nothing happened." Jon continued when she did not give any answer to his jokes. "You were knocked out. You lost your consciousness in the streets." he sat on the bed next to her and she immediately sat a bit further from him. "I just... did not want to risk that you wake up at some stranger's bed. You couldn't tell me your address, so ... that was the best solution to save you." he sighed.   
"So... " Dany took a deep breath "You and I did not... we ... did not have sex." she turned to him slowly.   
"You came to mind at once, and you tried to kiss me, rape me... wanted to rip my pants off but..." Jon answered but seeing her face, and how shocked she is he realized it is better if he stops. "I am just kidding." he frowned. "Nothing happened. You slept through the night."  
"I don't know... how... " Dany raised the glass to her mouth again to drink more from it, but she drank all of the water earlier.   
"I'll bring more." he stretched his hand, to take the glass out from her hand, and he walked out of the room. Dany followed him with her eyes. It was nonsense, and she doesn't understand. She had no idea what happened. She never drank that much. She did not drink that much yesterday either. It was ... her mind was racing. She was confused.   
"Here." Jon came back with not just a glass but a bottle of water in his hand. "And I brought some milk too. It takes good for... hangover." he smiled a bit and handed the glass of milk to her at first.   
"I was not drunk." Dany shook her head. "I barely drank anything. I am not used to drinking... when I am with my colleagues." she wiped her hair back and raised the glass of milk to her mouth to drink.  
"No, you were not. That is clear." he nodded and Dany was looking at him questioningly. "When someone is drunk... yeah sometimes drunk people start with that session but that is not usual. And your eyes... you were not drunk, you were probably drugged."   
"What?" Dany was not sure she understood well.   
"Although I don't think that was the effect that they expected from it. No matter who was behind it. You should have spin up, dance, and then lose your sobriety at the end." he sighed and sat back next to her. This time she did not move away. "Did you eat anything at all yesterday?"  
"Why... what... what are you talking about?" Dany was so confused and she was still surprised about the things he said. 

"Probably that is how your new lover wanted to make sure you'll end up in his bed yesterday." Jon made a comment. "Or he just wanted to get some information from you. Either way... it was a bullshit move."  
"That is ridiculous." she jumped up, but she felt dizzy again and almost fell, but Jon followed her moves and caught her. He was holding her in his arms, and looking into her eyes.   
"You shouldn't do hasty moves. It will ... pass sooner or later. The dizziness and the headache." he wiped a lock of hair away from her face.   
"You... you've changed my clothes," Dany asked him quietly after a minute of silence.   
"Not the underwear. You should be proud of me." he grinned a bit and he was holding her so close. "I could have taken advantage of the situation easily and finally see what is under those."   
"Where are... where are my clothes?" she didn't feel herself well enough to start some debates about it.   
"Why? You think I let you go anywhere?" Jon frowned. "Go back to bed and try to have some rest." he slowly let her away from his arms. Dany swallowed and her mouth was dried out. "And drink. A lot. That is important" he bent down and raised the bottle of water from the ground. "It helps." he took another step backward. "Do you... do you want me to call ... ahm... anyone?" Jon wanted to ask her to call his father or not, but he did not want to hurt her. That condition was not good either way. She doesn't need him to hurt her more. He wanted to know the answer. That she and his dad has an affair or not, but he worried about her more. He cared about her. Dany shook her head cautiously. He kept his eyes on her while she climbed back to the bed and laid down with the bottle in her hand. She opened it slowly and drank into it.   
"Why are you doing this?" she asked him. "Why ... probably everyone is laughing at me right now. I ... just..."  
"No. They are not. One or two maybe, but Missandei already called and asked me everything is alright or not." Jon slid his hands to his pockets. "Because they worry about you. The others did not even notice when we left. They had some fun, so you don't have to worry about your reputation." he smiled. "And maybe I am... I am not a too good person in your eyes, but I've always hated when someone doing this with any woman. Drug her to take her to bed. It is... not okay." he lowered his head.  
"I don't think ... Daario was with Grey Worm when they brought me some drink. I don't think it was him, I..." she tried to remember.   
"You better rest and stop thinking about it. It happened, and next time you'll be more careful. And you should say how grateful you are because I was there." he teased her. "If no one else was there to take care of you." he couldn't hold back his comment. She deserved much more than being a lover of a married man. He doesn't even understand, why she... why that strong and independent woman doing this. She was beautiful, smart, amazing... it was nonsense. She even could turn his head off, and that was a big thing. He never really cared about any woman, but she stuck in his head and he couldn't think about anything else. He was staring at her while she closed her eyes again. 

PREVIOUS NIGHT - JON'S FLAT

"Okay, Dany. You should help with this." he was holding her with one arm, while he was trying to take her dresses off. She was barely in mind and it was not easy in that way. He wanted to force her to vomit when they arrived at his flat, but she was not able to do it. He knew at the first minute when he looked into her eyes that must be some drugs. He saw that kind of happenings in the clubs. Many men tried with that... and he always hated it. Even Robb tried it with a woman once, but they had a loud debate about it. He even punched his friend out. That was not the right thing. He wanted to punch Daario out that night too, but he did not want to make a scene or having some scandalous article about it the next day. So he just tried to remain calm and he took her home. He placed her on his bed, and went to his closet, to pull out a shirt. She would freak out in the morning if she only wears some lingerie. She is going to freak out either way. He raised her body up again from the bed and put his shirt to her, buttoned it as much as he could, then placed the blanket on her body. He stayed with her for a couple more minutes. Caressed her face. She was freezing, her whole body was shaking, and he worried about her. It could have gone worse. She could have ended up in a hospital, but after some minutes she finally fell asleep and half an hour later she was not shaking anymore. She was just sleeping. 

"You'll be fine." he caressed her head. "But I swear I am gonna kill him if he shows up again around you. No matter how loud are you going to shout with me because of it." he rolled his eyes "That is going to hurt in the morning baby." he smiled a bit and leaned over her. He gave a small little kiss to her forehead then he stopped. His face was so close to hers and he wanted that night to end in a different way. When he spotted her with that man, he was jealous. He was boiling. He hated it, but at least Sansa was there to take revenge. That is why he let Sansa be that close to him. To make her jealous... to bring some emotions up in her because he saw how many times she glanced at him. He knew how it freaks her out. But he was not sure, it is just because Sansa is their colleague or... there is more in that. He was staring at her face and he wanted nothing else just to kiss those lips, but not in this way. Not in a moment when she is not in her mind. "I hate you because you have such an effect on me, you know that right?" he caressed her face once more and straightened up. He took a deep breath and walked out of the room so silently, and closed the door behind his back. 

He smiled a bit. She was there in his bed. Not in the way he wanted but at least she was there. He shook his head. He shouldn't care about her. Not that way. What if ... it will be hilarious. When she and his father's affair comes to light. He will be the biggest loser on Earth. He still has doubts. It was still hard for him to believe it. Why she brought that man that night? Maybe that was just a cover for herself? Because everyone knows she has no one in her life since she was working at his father's company? That would be a sane and clever move. And she is a smart woman. That was not a question. He wondered how the night would have ended up if that not happens. If that asshole did not drug her. He was so sure he did that. Who else? There was no other option. He grabbed his phone and check it. He got several missed calls from Sansa, but he couldn't care less. She was an annoying bitch. She was just an average woman. He has no interest in her, or in Ross, or even in Ygriette. No matter how they tried to jump into his bed. He did not care. No, of course, he only cared about one woman, who is unreachable for him. He took his clothes off and laid down on the sofa in a boxer. Placed a plaid on his body. He closed his eyes, but he couldn't really sleep. He paid attention to the noises, all the noises that night. He wanted to be there when she wakes up. She will be embarrassed, and she'll feel ashamed of the happenings. She has no reason but he knew she will. Not to mention she should feel better soon or they couldn't continue the work, and on Monday they have to give the reports to Ned and Robert and it was so important for her. He is going to help her. Even if he hated it. Even if he doesn't want to meet his father's expectations he doesn't want to let her down. That is going to be an exciting weekend and maybe their relationship steps to the next level. After he saved her that night... but of course she won't thank him. No... it wouldn't be her. 


	9. Chapter 9

Jon was sitting in his living room and he tried to work. He tried to continue their marketing plan alone. He sank in his thoughts, and he had several ideas but at the minute his bedroom door opened he raised his head and looked in that direction. She was standing there with messy hair, without any make-up, she looked like a wounded little bird who needed to be saved. Even he knew she is not that woman that minute she looked like that. And she was more beautiful than ever in his semi-embossed shirt. She tried to pull that down on her body, to cover more of her. She was holding the empty bottle of water in her hand. 

"How are you feeling?" he smiled a bit.   
"Better. I don't know what kind of ... painkiller you gave me, but that helped. A lot." she lowered her head. "Ahm..." she raised the bottle. "I..." she still felt embarrassed. She was not used to those kinds of situations. Especially not with a stranger. Jon was a stranger to her, no matter how much she attracted to him. She doesn't know him and she was there, half-naked in his flat.   
"You drank it." he nodded. "That is good. It helps to... clean your body." he pushed the chair back and stood up. Dany took a step closer to the table.  
"I... Can I get some more? Water I mean. I ..." she did not look at him. "I will buy some for..."  
"Are you just kidding right?" Jon laughed a bit and took the empty bottle from her hand, and stepped to the fridge to get another from it. "If my dad doesn't even support my lifestyle anymore... I can still buy some water," he stated and turned to her. She just nodded and took the water from his hand and drank into it. Jon was staring at her. Longingly. He was glad to finally able to see behind her mask. She looked fragile and lost, and he did not want anything else just to make sure it won't happen again with her. That night. That... drug thing. He couldn't explain to himself what is going on with him. That woman gets under his skin. That woman totally turned his mind, and that was not a usual thing. Not with him.   
"I ... I... "Dany was not sure what she wants to say. "Ahm... where are my clothes." she pulled more down the shirt in her legs.   
"There." he nodded towards the sofa. "But I don't think you need those now." he sat to the edge of the table.  
"Jon. I ... really appreciate that you helped me, and ... took me there." she swallowed "But it is still quite unpleasant and... I'd ... "she raised her eyes at him finally "I'd like to go home."   
"If you go home now..." he sighed "We won't finish with this." he nodded towards the table and stood up to let her see more "Until Monday."

She stepped closer and take a look at the table. He worked hard with their plans. He put some ideas together, to see a whole thing and she was surprised. She did not expect that.   
"We did not agree on that." she leaned closer above the table, "I thought we agreed we won't use only your ideas." she frowned. Jon's eyes stopped at the bottom of the shirt she wore. As she leaned over the table it slid up, and her butt was clearly can be seen. Her perfect, little butt. He tried to focus on the main topic.   
"You should be grateful and not criticize my work." he stepped next to her. "Or before you criticize it you should look it deeper." he pulled out a paper and put it to the right place. "Those are your ideas ... these are mine," he explained. "And I am working on to mix those. Because that way..." he pointed to another paper "It is ... an amazing plan." he was so measured and serious. Dany glanced at him. "I help. You wanted to say thank you." he raised a brow. Dany lowered her head and bit her lower lip. "But of course you'd never say those two words." he sighed and rolled his eyes.   
"Thank you," she whispered quietly.   
"But I... got stuck. I can't continue this without you." he looked to the table. "So If you ask me you need a shower, a coffee, some food, and then we can continue this together."   
"I still need my clothes." she pulled the shirt down on her body again.   
"You get a pair of shorts." he smirked "The bathroom is that way." he pointed to another door. "You can find towels in the cabinet." he tried to act cool meanwhile he wanted nothing else just spread those papers away from the desk, grab her and finally show her what she deserves from a man. She shyly raised her eyes at him, but he kept his eyes on the papers on the table, acting like he doesn't really care about her. She took a step towards the bathroom, but she stopped and hesitated.   
"You can find an original toothbrush in the drawer," he added.   
"There is always one for the current conquest?" she teased him.   
"They don't stay that long." Jon looked at her. "And I don't like to bring any girls here. That is my private place."   
"You brought me here," Dany stated quietly.   
"I did." Jon sighed and lowered his head. They remained in silence for some seconds. "Ahm... I thought to ... order some Chinese food. It'll be here in half an hour if ... that is ok for you too."  
"I hate Chinese food," Dany answered.   
"Why am I not surprised." he rolled his eyes. "And what would be appropriate?"   
"You don't have to be a jerk, because I don't like Chinese food." she crossed her arms in front of her body, and she did not even notice how the shirt slid up on her body with that move. Jon smiled a bit and lowered his head. He raised his finger to warn her. Dany looked down and pulled down the shirt again.   
"Salad? With salmon? Or with chicken? Probably you are a salad type girl." he raised his eyes at her again.   
"If I want to be honest... I'd kill for a hamburger." she smiled and stepped to the bathroom and closed the door behind her back.   
"As you wish," Jon murmured under his nose with a smile and grabbed his phone from the table.

Dany walked to the mirror and she shocked. She looked horrible. There were circles under her eyes, her makeup was smeared and her hair was the disaster itself. Gosh, she definitely did not want to show that side of her to Jon. Not to Jon.. to anyone. She opened the water and washed her face. She glanced to the mirror again. It did not get better. She sighed and started to unbutton the shirt. Jon ... saved her. Last night. Even if she hated to be saved. He did the right thing. He took her there. To his home, and he did not touch her. He did not take advantage of the situation. She smiled a bit under her nose and her fingers stopped. He was really not as bad as she thought at first. Of course, it would have gone a different way, if she said yes in that club, at their first meet. She smelled his shirt again, and she still could feel his perfume.   
"Everything is alright?" he knocked at the door.   
"I can take a shower alone," Dany answered.   
"The silence was too big. I ... the food will be there in 40 minutes," he added and turned back to the table and sat down. He was playing with a pencil. Drawing something to an empty paper. He tried to distract his mind. He couldn't think about anything else, just how much he wants to join her, under the shower. How much he wants to touch her skin, kiss her lips. He laughed a bit at himself when he imagined what she would do if he walked in the bathroom. It would probably continue with a huge slap on his face. Minutes passed in this way, and finally, the bathroom door opened. He turned in the direction of the door, and she was standing there in a towel around her body. 

"Ahm... you've said... you can give me some shorts and maybe ... ahm... "she avoided looking at him. "maybe another shirt." she kept the towel on her body so tightly.   
"Sure." Jon stood up and walked to his bedroom. Dany did not move. She leaned to the doorway and squeezed the towel on her body.   
"Here." Jon arrived back and handed some clothes to her. "I think it fits. Maybe a bit large but... fits for purpose." he smiled at her.   
"Thank you." she nodded  
"Wow. You said thank you to me... second time in an hour. I definitely wrote it to my calendar to remind myself." Jon teased her.   
"Do not get used to it." Dany mocked him back and she walked back to the bathroom. Jon grinned and sighed. He went to the kitchen to make a coffee. They definitely need some if they want to survive the day. 

"So how do I look?" She stepped out of the bathroom and spread her arms. Jon turned to her, with a small smirk on his face, but he did not say a word. "Nevermind. You better don't say anything. I know I look... ridiculous. And I don't want to hear your mocking comments." she sighed and stepped closer to the table.   
"To be honest..." he started to answer, meanwhile he was turning on the coffee machine. "I like it." he laughed a bit.  
"Do not lie. It sounds even worse." she checked the papers on the table.   
"I did not lie." Jon turned to her and leaned to the counter. "I think ... " he lowered his head. "I like it. That messy hair, those not perfect clothes, not perfectly prepared makeup." he raised his hand, then he slid those into his pockets. "More... natural. More humane."  
"More humane? What do I usually look like an alien or something?" Dany giggled a bit and glanced at him.   
"You ... strive for perfection. In work and in your look too. I never saw smeared eyeshadow on you, or ... and your hair always perfectly formed. So ... yeah sometimes you look like an alien." he needed to put that comment to the end of his sentence, and he turned back to the coffee machine and grabbed the cups. "Milk?"  
"No. I drink it... black. With two... sweetener." Dany cleared her throat and stepped closer to take the cup from his hand.   
"Just as I do." he smiled at her and raised his cup to his mouth. They were looking at each other for a minute and they were in silence. She drank into her cup.  
"So... what's next?" Jon raised a brow.  
"What do you mean?" she answered so quietly and their eyes were still locked.   
"I mean... how should we continue." he nodded towards the table. "the planning."  
"Oh. Yeah." she broke eye contact with him and stepped to the sink.   
"I have a dishwasher. You don't have to.." Jon followed her with his eyes.  
"And you want to turn it on because of two cups?" Dany frowned and stretched her hand to take the cup from his hand. "I can wash it. My nails won't break down." she pulled a face. "It is waste and not environmentally friendly. If you turn it on because of two small cups." she turned back and opened the water. Jon took a deep breath and he had to admit he liked it. He liked that she is there, he liked she was wearing his clothes. He liked those teasing games between them. It was ... entertaining, and he felt good. It felt like they were a couple. He stepped to the table and sat down. Not a minute passed and Dany sat next to him, and they both tried to concentrate only to work. 

They were working together. Shared ideas, making plans and at least for an hour, there was peace around them. They did not fight or debate and they were a successful team together. In work. That was clear. Jon adored how she was eating her hamburger. She tried to eat it in the cleanest way first, but she gave up quite quickly. They glanced at each other and Jon took a deep bite into that big buns. Dany laughed a bit, and she followed his way. After they finished it, they continued the work. They knew the deadline is too close and they had many things to do. 

"I think... I should go home." she leaned back on the chair and sighed.  
"What is it again? I did not say anything." Jon leaned back on the chair too and wondered.   
"It is not about you. Not this time." she giggled and pulled her legs up, placed her arms around it. "My laptop. It is ... it is not here, and we finished with the presentation but... you know some written documentation also required." she sighed.   
"And my laptop is not good for you... because..." he was looking at her questioningly. "You did some extra work without me? I thought we shared everything." he frowned.  
"No. I did not do anything. Without you." she raised her eyes at him again.   
"Then I think my laptop is perfect for you and you don't have to go anywhere," Jon stated.   
"Why do you want me to stay so much?" the question just came out of her mouth. She did not even think about it, and she regretted it at the moment she asked. He did not know what to say. Not at first. He was just staring at her face.   
"Because of ... this." he pointed to the papers. "We lost half-day and... we agreed to work in this. At the weekend. And... Monday is close." he tried to explain himself.   
"Sure." Dany nodded and lowered her head. "It is... it means a lot. That you take care about it that much. This work. This whole thing."  
"After I involved you into that situation," he smirked. "My laptop is there. That desk"  
"Password?" she stood up and walked there.   
"No password."   
"You should use one. You... keep important and confidential documents in it." she frowned and sat in front of it.   
"If you say so." he smiled and turned back to the papers, but not for too long. He saw how she stood up and walked to the couch. She was searching for something in her small bag, then she pulled out of her glasses. He was looking at her from the corner of his eyes. Every little move. She sat back to the laptop and put those glasses on. She was damn sexy. Half an hour later he rubbed his eyes and leaned back on the chair. They were in silence, and they were working. He turned to Daenerys again, but she did not notice. She was sinking in that document and kept writing it. 

Jon was staring at her. She was biting her lower lip continuously. She knocked on the keyboard with her nails when she stuck in a sentence. He stood up and walked there. Stood right next to her and placed his hand to her hand to stop it. Dany raised her eyes at him, and their faces were so close.   
"It is annoying," he told her quietly.   
"Put some headphones on." her voice thinned and he was leaning closer to her. His lips were closer to hers in every damn second.   
"I have a better idea," he whispered to her mouth, and the next minute his tongue was already in her mouth, desperately searching for her tongue to do that passionate and wild dance. She kissed him back and her arms were around his neck. He grabbed her up so easily, raised her to his lap, and a moment later he leaned over her on the couch. With a quick and easy move he pulled down that tiny short, and without asking anything else he pressed his mouth to her sex. Dany grabbed the pillows around her and she moaned so loudly. So passionately, and he was just licking her. Wildly. Without any hesitation, without thinking. He wanted it. He wanted to get the girl, and he was there. Between her legs, and he finally could do the thing he wanted to do more than anything else. "Jon" she screamed his name and her fingers were running through his locks. "Yes." she moaned again. "Do not stop" she begged him and it was a pleasure for him to continue. "Jon." her voice became so normal, so quiet. "Jon," she said his name again then he raised his eyes at her.

"Jon." she shook his shoulder and he opened his eyes. He was sitting at the table above the papers. "You fell asleep." she smiled at him, but her hand was resting on his shoulder.   
"I..." he rubbed his eyes again with his fingers. "I did not sleep well. And ... ahm... sorry." he sighed.  
"You really don't want me to go? I mean... we can continue this tomorrow, and in the past hour we were sitting here in silence and ... we can do the same at home" she blurted.   
"No." he placed his hand to her hand. He caressed it a bit with his fingers. "I... I just need another coffee."   
"You fell asleep from the previous one." Dany giggled but she did not move her hand away. "And you've told me I am an alien?" she was laughing at him and he was still caressing her hand. Dany had no idea what else she could say. It was such a good feeling. Feel his touches. Feel those fingers on her hand. "Do you want me to... make another coffee?" she pulled out her hand from his finally.   
"If you'd be that kind." he placed his elbows to the table and wiped his hair back. That dream. Damn. It felt so real. He just hoped he did not say anything loudly. That was all that he wanted the whole day long. Her. That damn woman. He turned in her direction and she was preparing another coffee for him. 

His phone started to ring.   
"Oh, it rang. Vibrated. Several times." Dany stated when she heard the vibrating sound again. "Someone is definitely missing you." she sighed and put the two sweeteners to the coffee and walked back to him. Jon raised up the phone. "If you want me I... go to your room and ..." she saw how he was hesitating to pick that up.   
"No. No." he put back the phone to the desk. "It is just... Sansa." he frowned and raised the cup to his lips.   
"Oh." Dany sighed, and it can be heard in her voice she is disappointed. "I ... "she cleared her throat. "I... you can pick it up. I don't want to cause any... misunderstanding between you two." she had no idea what to do, and she was nervous. "I am sorry that I ... ruined your night. I mean... you probably planned it in another way. I mean ... you probably wanted to take her here, and spend the night with her." she blurted. "And ... I screwed up." she was walking up and down "But... you know what... I thought we agreed." she corrected herself after a moment. "I am not sorry. You wanted to... break our agreement. I mean I... I've asked you to not pick up anyone from work and she is a colleague and..." she was gesticulating so heavily and Jon was just smiling at her. He did not want to break her big monologue. "Sansa is a colleague, Not in our team, but ... it also counts." she took a deep breath and looked at him. She sighed again.  
"Have you finished?" Jon raised a brow and stood up. Dany opened her mouth to answer something but she had no idea what else she could say. "Why does it bother you that much?"   
"Did you even pay any attention to me?" she spread her arms. "I've just told you that she is a colleague. And..."  
"And?" Jon smirked and stepped closer.  
"And..." she stepped closer to him but she stopped. She seemed like she just realized something. She lowered her head and tried to think.   
"It is a rare moment when you are out of words," Jon smirked and tried to tease her. 

"It was her." Dany was walking up and down again.   
"I don't understand." Jon frowned.   
"She. Sansa." Dany turned to him. "She was the one who tried to drug me."  
"Dany." Jon sighed and rolled his eyes. He sat at the table and crossed his arms.  
"She was the only one who brought me to drink. Alone. With Ross." she meant it, it was clear. She was talking so serious way.   
"And why would they do that?" Jon asked her but he was so sarcastic.   
"Because they would do anything to destroy my name, my reputation. Maybe they wanted me to lose myself, and jump into a stranger's bed. Or act like an idiot in front of anyone. I don't know." she explained so heavily.   
"You know that sounds ridiculous right?" Jon took a deep breath.   
"Well then maybe it was you and you planned it right in that way." she fought back. Jon immediately stepped more closer and he looked nervous.   
"Or maybe your new friend was behind it. There is at least as much chance of it as there was Sansa." he wanted to choke her that moment, because of the thing she said. 

"For fuck sake, Look beyond your dick. And try to think with your mind." Dany did not spare him with her words. She raised her voice more and more. She knew she should have not accused him, she did not even mean it. She just told those words because she was mad at him.   
"That's exactly what I do, and I don't let my emotions and feelings lead to erroneous conclusions." he grinned. "What is it between you? Some catfight? Why? Why do you hate her that much?" he shrugged his shoulders.  
"Me?" Dany rolled her eyes. "She drugged me and I am the one who has to explain to you why do I hate her?" she pulled a face. "You can't talk seriously."  
"Okay." Jon straightened himself "Why does she hate you?" he leaned over her. "What is her reason? What did you do against her?"   
"Nothing," she told straight to his face.   
"She must have some reason if you think she was the one who put drugs into your drink." he was serious. That was the right moment. If he directs the conversation in the right way, maybe she finally spits it out. The truth about her and his dad.   
"She is probably jealous. Of my success. Or me. Or everything. She is the same age as me, and no matter how hard she tried to climb up on that ladder, she always failed. She is not talented and she hates I am." she lowered her head.   
"Because you could easily climb up on that ladder. Right?" Jon asked back and she looked into his eyes.  
"I did nothing that could not be undertaken." She answered nervously.  
"I did not say you did. I've just said... you easily took that obstacle. Not like her." he was scanning her face continuously.   
"Maybe I am more talented than her. In many things."   
"I am sure in that," he smirked.   
"Why do I feel you aiming for something? Ask it. Ask what you want to know. It would be much easier." she raised her head a bit, and with that move, she was even closer to his face. He could felt her breath on his lips. He narrowed his eyes and staring at her lips.   
"Ahm..." his mouth dried out. "There is... some says..." he had no idea how to form that sentence. 

The doorbell rang at that moment. Sharply.   
"It must be your new girlfriend," Dany stated sardonically but Jon just rolled his eyes. The doorbell rang again and a knock followed it.   
"Jon." the voice came from the door. "Are you here?" it was Ned. It was his father. Dany's mouth falls open, and she grabbed him by his arm when he wanted to go there to let him in.  
"Don't." Dany looked into his eyes, and she was even begging him with her look. "Please. Don't."   
Jon was looking at her face in silence and the doorbell rang again. Jon turned to the door, then back to Daenerys. "Please." 


	10. Chapter 10

"Jon," Dany asked him again to not open the door. She looked worried and confused. She clearly doesn't want Ned to see her there. Jon frowned and hesitated for another minute.   
"I am coming" he shouted to the door and Dany took a step away from him. "Go to my bedroom, I... I'll shake him off," he added and she took another step back. She nodded slowly and did that he told her. She closed the door and waited. She had no idea that she can trust Jon or not and she worried. She did not want Ned to see she is there. The situation was... ambiguous. She was there in his flat, in the middle of Saturday, in his clothes. Ned would never believe there is nothing between them. And she did not want to risk it. Ned was his boss... he supported her all-time long, and he trusts her to put his son in the right direction. If he sees her there, he is going to combine things and that would screw up many things. She sat to the edge of the bed, for a moment, but she couldn't sit in one place for too long. She walked back to the door and tried to hark behind the closed door. 

"Ned." Jon opened the door "What a surprise." he added and pulled a face.   
"Can I come in?" he asked his son. Jon nodded and took a step aside to let him inside.   
"What are you doing here?" Jon immediately asked him when he closed the door. "Your visits are getting denser lately." he forced a smile, but he did not hold back his comments.   
"I had ... some things to do near here... in the area so... I thought we might have some words. Outside the office." Ned explained and his eyes stopped on the table. On the papers.  
"In the area? On Saturday? What a surprise." Jon smirked. Sure. His dad has to come there, he had something to do in that district. Probably he wanted to visit his mistress. The woman who was hiding in his bedroom at that moment. So his dad did not find her home, and he came there to spend some loving family time with his son. That was ridiculous. Jon rolled his eyes.   
"What were you doing?" Ned ignored his comment and pushed away a paper from the other to see it more.   
"Working." Jon slid his hands to his pockets.   
"It is... impressive," Ned admitted. "That plan. That looks good. But... Daenerys let you do this alone?" he raised his eyes at him.  
"We did that together," Jon answered without thinking, then he just realized what he just said. "Ahm... we were in videophone and... did that thing together. We have to present it on Monday, don't we?" Jon sighed.   
"I am ... I am just..."  
"I know you are surprised, and you would have never thought that I am able to work, and be successful in that thing and..." he started to talk so heavily.   
"I am proud of you." Ned cut off his words and Jon remained speechless. He surprised. Hearing those words from his father's mouth surprised him. "I know I am not telling this to you too ... often but I really am." Ned smiled at him. "I ... I just wanted to involve you in it, because ... I know you love to draw and paint but... " Ned lowered his head. "You will not make a living from it." he sighed. "That is why I wanted you to ... after you graduated two universities I always thought ... I always wanted you to join the company and..." he tried to be honest.   
"When it is over. That thing." Jon nodded towards the table. "I am out. I don't care about that. You have to find someone else who bounces the way you want. It is not me. I never was and I never will be." Jon took a deep breath and walked to his kitchen.   
"Why are you not giving up right now?" Ned turned in his direction. Jon poured a glass of water to himself but he stopped. Because of Daenerys. He did not want to let her down but he would never admit it. Especially not to his father.   
"I am not doing this for you." he rewound the cap to the bottle and opened the fridge to put it back.   
"Then for ...? Why are you doing this?" Ned sat to the edge of the table.   
"Maybe I was just boring." Jon shrugged his shoulders and drank his water. "Look, Ned..."  
"Would it hurt a lot if you called me dad?" Ned looked at his son and spread his arms.   
"Dad." He pulled a face. "If you don't mind I'd like to continue the work, and you are holding me up." he walked back to the table.   
"Right." Ned nodded and he looked around in the flat, and that minute he spotted the women's clothes on the couch. Jon noticed where his eyes stopped. "You are..."  
"No, I am not," Jon smirked. "I am not alone."   
"Another one-night stand." Ned sighed.  
"Why does it bother you?" Jon raised his voice. "I am doing the work that you forced me to do, so I can spend my weekends in the way I want. Or do you want to have a say in this too?" Jon sighed.   
"You should grow up finally. Will you ever get bored of this lifestyle?" Ned straightened himself.   
"I don't think you have any rights to condemn me." Jon faced him. "I love to spend my nights with different women ... others love to fuck with the same woman again and again while their wife is waiting for them at home," he told straight to his face. "Some others have a girlfriend and lovers at the same time. I am not worse than any other man." he did not want to be too clear, but he couldn't hide his feelings too well. "Now If you... forgive me... I want to finish with that ..." he nodded towards the table. "To finally pay attention to my wasted talent." he narrowed his eyes. 

Ned nodded. It did not go the way he planned. He felt more and more, that he is going to lose Jon. Their relationship going worse during the past few years. It was his fault too. He knew it. He thought... he can solve everything with money, but he could not make up paternal love with that. He took a step towards the door but he stopped once and turned back to Jon.   
"You should think about it a bit more. Not... joining the company, but maybe position yourself as an expert in marketing. As a freelancer. You have talent. Even she said that you are talented."   
"And if she says that... that must be true," Jon murmured under his nose, quietly. "Because you drink her words."   
"She is a unique talent. Daenerys. She is ... she proved many times and yes... I support her. She ... may ... be something that you never wanted to be. Even if you have a talent for it." Ned added and opened the door. "See you on Monday." he closed the door behind his back, and Jon hit the table at that moment. Now he is going to clarify the things with the woman in his bedroom. He had enough. He wanted to know the truth, and he doesn't care he is going to hurt her feelings or not. He walked to the bedroom door and opened it, and he saw how Dany was jumping back from the door the minute he entered. He looked nervous. Dany was staring at his face.  
"Is he gone?" she asked quietly but Jon did not answer. "Ahm... I ... thank you. That you did. That you did not tell him that I am here. Ahm... "she hesitated. "I said thank you to you third time this day. You should correct your notes in your calendar." she tried to joke with him. He was still in silence and he was just staring at the floor. "I... " Dany swallowed "I... better get dressed and... go home. It is... quite late and..." she turned to the door and back, but when she took a step towards the door, he stepped to her way and looking at her eyes. 

"No."   
"Jon, I want to go home." she wanted to avoid him but he grabbed her arm and turned her back to face him.   
"And I want to know what is going on." he looked so serious. Dany glanced down to her arm. He was holding her by her arm.   
"Let me go." she sighed.   
"I will. You can go wherever you want if you tell me the truth." Jon did not let her move away. "You owe me with the truth."  
"I do not owe you anything." Dany frowned and pulled out her arm from his hand. He was standing right in front of the door, she can't leave.   
"Fine. If you don't tell me by yourself.... I'll ask questions. That may help." Jon was staring at her face. "Why does it bother you? My father can see you here. Why does it matter?" he asked her.   
"You really don't think with your mind?" Daenerys just frowned. "Think about it. He ... seeing me that way, in your clothes, in the middle of the weekend in... in your flat... What would he think about it?" she spread her arms.   
"We were working."  
"Sure." Dany rolled her eyes. "Because that is what you'd think in the same situation."   
"Still doesn't explain why it would be a that huge disaster." Jon leaned to the door. "You and me together. It doesn't hurt anyone. Or am I wrong?"  
"It can hurt my reputation." Dany turned away and back to him.  
"So it can hurt your reputation, the assumption of you and me... but that you are sleeping with him doesn't? You have very strange morals." he finally spit it out with a grin. Her mouth falls open, and the words stuck on her throat. "Yeah, I know about it. Everyone knows about it. And you wonder why are they hating you that much?" he rolled his eyes. Dany couldn't believe that he just told those things. He wiped her hair back and started to walk up and down in the room. She was hurt. She was mad. She... hated Jon at that moment. At least now she knows why he acted that weird with her, why he made those comments.   
"I want to go home." she formed those short words quietly.   
"So it is true. I wanted to believe it is not, but seeing your reaction ... makes it clear." Jon laughed so sarcastically. He laughed more about himself than her. He was a loser. "You don't have to worry. I won't spread it out. It is a greater shame for me... than for you." he shook his head. 

"Have you finished? Or do you want to continue my humiliation meanwhile you know nothing about it?" she raised her eyes at him, and her eyes were filled with tears, but she held those back. She won't cry in front of him.   
"I know enough." he did not stop.   
"You know nothing." she stepped closer. "Do you think I did not hear the gossips? Do you think it is some new juicy thing?" she was facing him. "Well let me tell you it is not. In this fucking world, no one believes a woman can be that successful only if she sleeps with her boss. Because that is what women do right?" she could kill him with her eyes. "I was worried about those fucking gossips at first. You have no idea how hard it was after Ned promoted me, and hearing from everywhere he only does that because I am just his little slut." she was so fierce. "You have no idea how humiliating it was when I had to go to Ned's office and tell him, that I can't handle this gossip. He convinced me, that I have nothing to worry about... nothing to feel ashamed of... because he knew he did the right thing. He promoted me because I am talented, and he thinks he couldn't choose anyone better. He gave me the strength that I needed. And that moment I swore to him and to myself I won't pay any attention to those people. To those jealous and bitter people. I won't explain myself for a thing that I've never done. I swore to myself I'll prove that I deserve it." she was gesticulating so heavily and she was so edgy. "And I did. I proved many times, and only a few left who still think I did not deserve that position. I would have never thought that you... you'll be one of them. Not after the week we spent and worked together." she shook her head and turned her back at him. 

Jon was standing there in silence. He felt ashamed. He was wrong, but all the signs proved his right, but seeing how much he hurt her... he hated it.   
"I hope you are satisfied." she wiped her nose and that one tear from her face. "Now. I don't ask once more. Let me go home. Now." she turned back to him. "I ... I finish this work alone. Thank you... for all the help, but ... I only want to spend any more time with you, when it is necessary." she pushed him a bit away by his chest, and left the bedroom. She grabbed her clothes from the couch and went to the bathroom, slammed the door behind her back, and there when she was alone she cried a bit. She barely could breathe. She couldn't believe that talk happened. She couldn't believe he really thought she is sleeping with his dad. Jon after a moment walked back to the living room too. He was an idiot. Just like he was when he accused her of that pregnancy thing, but it hurt her more. A few minutes later she stormed out of the bathroom, almost threw his clothes to his hands, and walked straight to the couch, and grabbed her bag. 

"My shoes?" she looked around.  
"Dany I am..." Jon sighed. "I ... "  
"You what? You are sorry? That is glad to hear." she was searching for something in her bag and answered so sarcastically. "But you know what? I don't care." she made it clear, that is not that easy.   
"I should have... I should have not assumed anything, I should have just asked that from you."  
"Oh just like you did when you thought I am pregnant?" she fought back. "And I just realized you thought I am pregnant from your father?" she narrowed her eyes. "Amazing. Anything else that you want to ask? Because there is nothing else, give me my shoes and I go." she hissed.   
"We haven't finished." he swallowed and pointed to the table.   
"As I said, I'll finish this alone." she rolled her eyes.   
"Together ... we make a better team." Jon tried to convince her, but it was a lost cause. He screwed it.   
"We are not a team. We'll never be. You even made it clear to your dad. You want to finish this and then you go back to your arts. You don't have to care about it. I can do this alone." she was hostile, but that was not a surprise. She walked past him, but he took her hand. She stopped but she avoided looking at him.   
"I thought you can separate private life and work," he told quietly. "That I said... that I thought... those belong to our private life. It should not affect our work. Do not let ... I was an idiot, and I said stupid things, but you should not let those things destroy our work. You know I am right. You know we are a good team." he was looking at her face, while he was still holding her hand. Dany took a deep breath but she did not turn in his direction. "I meant it. I want to help with that. I want this project to ... be successful. I really do." he continued.   
"Then we'll meet Monday morning. In the office." she pulled out her hand from his and walked towards the door. She spotted her shoes there, and put those on in silence.   
"You... you don't have the document. That you started here. How do you want to continue and finish that till Monday... if..."  
"Thank God we have internet and you can send it to my e-mail address. Make sure it'll be there when I got home," she added and opened the door. "Oh... " she turned back to him "just one more little confession. You are right about one thing. I would spend the night with your father, or even with Jamie Lannister than with you. Just to be clear." she slammed the door behind her back and left him there alone.   
"Fuck" Jon swept away all the papers from the table and hit it hard. He even swept the cup away from it and it broke into pieces on the floor. He closed his eyes and tried to think. He was an idiot. He acted like an idiot. He knew he should have not faced her with those words. He should have not said those words to her. He knew it, but his dad made him so angry, and ... he lost his mind. He lost his common sense and he was so sure he is right in this. What an idiot he was. The phone on the other desk started to vibrate, but his phone was right in front of him. 

It was cold outside, but she did not care about it. She ignored the cold, and she was sinking in her thoughts. At the moment she thought Jon maybe a better man... maybe she condemned him too soon... he said those things to her. Without hesitation. Without thinking. Without any doubt. So he thought all week long, that she refused him again and again because she is having an affair with his father. She was just scared of him. The feelings the ... attraction he felt towards him. The consequences that it may cause. In her work. In her carrier. She thought he understood that, but no... he thought she is sleeping with his father. She repeated that sentence many times in her mind. She knew that Sansa and Ross... spread rumors about them, and probably they told to Jon too. Why wouldn't they. But he should have asked. He should have not just believed those idiots. She entered the building where she lives and started to walk up the stairs. She was searching for her keys in her bag, but those were not there. "I can't believe it" she kept seeking her keys but when she arrived at her door she froze. Her door was opened... a crack. Not broken, it opened with a key. She narrowed her eyes and her heart was beating in her throat. She tried to breathe calmly, and she continued the search in her bag, now for her phone. She has to call the police. What if that person is still inside. "For fuck sake." she sighed, but her phone was not there. She is not going back to Jon. No way. She sighed, and placed her hand on the door, and pushed it. It opened easily, but her whole flat was upset. Someone broke into that flat. That was not a question, and that person was searching for something. She took another small step and looked around. "My laptop." she realized and she remembered she left it on the table, but it was not there. 

"Dany, you..." Jon arrived there, in a hurry but he forgot what he wanted to say when he looked around in her flat. She did not look at him, her mind was racing. "What..." Jon frowned.  
"Give me a phone." Dany turned to him and almost ordered him. "Now!" she hurried him.   
"You... You left it..." he handed her phone to her hands, but she did not let him finish his sentence. She already dialed and raised it to her ears.   
"Hi. I am Daenerys Targaryen. Yeah." she blurted. "You have to lock my laptop and delete everything from it. Right now. Yes!" she looked nervous "It is important. Now!" she almost shouting with the person on the other side of the line. Jon walked inside and looked around in the flat. Her laptop was really not there, some papers were around everywhere, the drawers were rolled up. He glanced back to Dany, who was still talking on the phone, and he went more inside. Towards her bedroom. Even her bed was upside down, and her clothes were everywhere on the floor. Someone was searching for something. He heard her steps from behind. She put down the phone.  
"It seems ... they drugged you for a reason. They wanted to be sure, that you're not coming home." he stated, "And It did not really matter, where you spend the night, instead of your apartment." he narrowed his eyes. "Or at least... if you even spend it here... don't be conscious." he turned to her. She was standing there and placed her arms around her body.   
"They... locked my laptop. Destroyed the ... files. But... probably it is too late." she swallowed.   
"Where did you keep the documents? The paper ones?"   
"In the safe. In the office." She shrugged her shoulders. "I ... I don't carry those with me... lest I leave them." she sighed.   
"You don't seem paranoid after all." He raised a brow. "Maybe I really should use some passwords for my laptop." he smiled a bit, tried to make her smile, but her eyes rounded. Jon was staring at her face, and he realized what he just said. "We should go:" he grabbed her arm and pulled her with himself.  
"No. No, I stay and I call the police." Dany stopped.  
"I won't leave you here alone. Who knows... what they are able to do." Jon raised his voice.   
"Jon! I can take care of myself. And that is more important. Make sure no one entered your home and... we talk later, okay?" she looked into his eyes. "It can destroy everything... no one can get those documents."   
"I'll be back." He hesitated for a moment. He wanted to kiss her, but after everything happened that day, he was not sure she felt the same. He was not sure she wanted it too. Their eyes locked for another minute.  
"Just go." She asked him quietly and took another deep breath. He stormed out of her flat, and she takes a look around. The one who entered her flat definitely wanted to get the work documentations. At least she did not have the final plan on the laptop. Those were on paper, locked in the office, and on Jon's computer. At least they definitely did not get those ones. The arrival of Jon surprised her. And the way he acted with her. He has definitely cared about her. Worried about her. The way he was looking at her. But... maybe that was just because he felt guilty. She went to the other side of the apartment and dialed the police number. That was not a joke anymore. 

Jon arrived back home, and his door was locked, there was no sign that anyone wanted to go inside. He entered and immediately started to pack all things in a bag. He wanted to go back to Dany's flat as soon as he can. He had no time to lose. He grabbed the laptop, closed it, and slid it into his bag next to the papers. He looked around once more, maybe he forgot something.  
"Okay." He sighed and walked to the door again, but when he opened it to leave he found himself face to face with Sansa. She was smiling at him and holding a bottle of wine in her hand.   
"Surprise!" she greeted him. "I thought... we could... make up for the last night, which she screwed up." she raised the bottle and waited for his answer.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sansa!" Jon frowned. He was surprised about her visit. He placed his hand on the bag on his side. "It is not... it is not the right time. I..."  
"Going somewhere?" she walked inside the flat without any invitation and placed the wine to the table.   
"Honestly yes. I have some things to... take care of. I don't really have time now." he turned in her direction.   
"Can't it wait?" she looked into his eyes, with a sad face, and stepped closer to him. "I thought... we might do something... that we couldn't do yesterday." she placed her hand on his chest. "Because she ... drew everyone's attention to herself again. Even yours." she played on his chest with her fingers. "I have to admit I was surprised. I did not know you care about her that much." Sansa leaned closer to his lips. "I have to confess... I am a bit jealous," she whispered to him.   
"I would have done the same for you... If you were drugged." Jon was straight and took a step back. "Do you know anything about it?" he was staring at her face. He was trying to analyze it. She tried to act surprised but she did not stop flirting with him even for a moment.   
"She has enemies. It is not a surprise." she shrugged her shoulders "Many don't like the fact that she is sleeping with Ned."   
"And you don't like it either." Jon rolled his eyes.   
"We've never been friends. That is not a secret. I am ... not like her. I am more interested in the guys the same age as me." she smiled at him and she tried to lean closer to his face again. "Like... you."   
Jon did not answer but his eyes stopped on the wine bottle.   
"You couldn't stand to drink from it or what?" Jon asked her and stepped away from her again.   
"What the hell is your problem?" Sansa spread her arms. "You flirted with me all day long yesterday. Then you've just left me there and took that precious little slut home." she was nervous and annoyed.   
"What kind of game are you playing Sansa?" Jon took a deep breath and sat at the edge of the table. "Because I hate games."   
"Did she sleep with you? That is why you act that weird?" Sansa asked him with a sarcastic laugh.  
"She was knocked out because of those drugs. And you don't even look surprised about it." he crossed his arms in front of his body.   
"I don't have time for this." Sansa sighed and she wanted to grab the bottle from the table to leave but he squeezed her arm to stop her.   
"Thanks for the wine. I'll drink it when I get home." he smiled. "Now you better go." he looked at her face.  
"Dickhead." Sansa hissed.  
"I've called worse than that many times. Now... as I said I have many things to do, so you better go." he sounded so threateningly. Sansa pulled back her arm and she stormed out of his flat. Jon raised the bottle from the table and opened it. He was right. He wondered if he would have followed with her drugs try now. He waited a couple of more minutes to be sure she left. He needed to go back to Dany's flat. Sooner is better.

Daenerys was sitting in her living room with an agent. There were several policemen around in her flat, trying to find some evidence. She was squeezing a cotton ball to her arm. They took some blood from her to test it.   
"Any other thing that you wanna tell us?" the agent asked her. He wrote everything down that she said. "Any other thing that you remember?" he smiled.   
"As I said... wish I'd remember more things. But... that drug ... I don't know what it was. It.. totally knocked me out. I woke up... I woke up in someone else's flat, and I just got home in the afternoon." she shrugged her shoulders and took a deep breath. She wiped her hair back. "That is all. I've got home, and I found my flat in this way. Totally upside down." she looked around.   
"Are you sure it was not that man? Who drugged you? The one ... whose flat were you waking up. Maybe... it is two different things, and ... he just wanted to ... you know." there was an embarrassed smile on his face. "Wanted to do some things with you. It is not a rare thing nowadays sadly."  
"Jon is not perfect but he would never do a thing like that." Dany shook her head.   
"How long do you know him?" the agent was staring at her face. Trying to get eye contact with her. "Maybe ... you ... misjudged him. I know it is hard to admit, but..."  
"It was not him." Dany was so definite. "I'm sure of that one thing." she meant it. She had no idea why but she trusted Jon. At least in this. She was mad at him, she wanted to choke him with her bare hands after he told straight to her face that she is sleeping with his father, but she would have never questioned his fairness. "You have to find another suspect. Based on the names I mentioned." she pulled a face. 

"Yeah, that would be better." a voice stated at the entrance door, and Jon walked inside. "And let's start it with Sansa Jones." he continued in a very serious way and handed the bottle of wine to the agent. "I may be wrong, but you should check are there any drugs in it or not. The same drugs that they used with her." he raised his brow.  
"Where did you get this?" Dany surprised.   
"I had a guest." Jon pulled a face and the agent get the bottle from his hand.   
"You didn't waste your time." She made a comment then turned back to the police agent. "When do you get the... blood test result?"   
"We're going to inform you Miss Targaryen." the policeman nodded "Until then. Be safe. We'll do everything I promise." he smiled at her, and Dany smiled back at him.   
"You know my number," she added and after some hesitation, he took a step towards the door.   
"Come on guys, we are leaving." he waved to the others and they walked out of her flat. 

"So you brought everything here?" Dany turned to Jon after they closed the door. "I'd like to finish the work. I... You'll get back your laptop on Monday morning." she stretched her hand and showed him to give her the bag.  
"You couldn't think seriously that I leave you here, right?" Jon rolled his eyes and smirked.   
"I thought you want to help." Dany crossed her arms in front of her body.   
"I want to. That is why I am here." Jon agreed.   
"No matter what happened here, I don't like you more than hours ago. And I still don't want to spend more time with you than it is necessary." she pulled a face. "and just for work."   
"Luckily it is necessary because you don't have a laptop, so I can't send the needed documents to you and you can't finish this until Monday morning without me," he smirked and stepped closer. "And sorry... but I won't leave my laptop here." he leaned over her. "There are too many important things in it. For me. Not work-related but still... "there was that annoying grin on his damn handsome face and Dany hated it. "And I wouldn't be happy if they steal this from you too. So I stay. Like it or not." he added. "Or... I can go home, but in that case, the documents and the laptop come with me." 

"You enjoy it fucking much, right?" she hissed. "There won't be any problem between us if you don't act like an idiot and don't believe everything you hear. So it is not my fault, that your company annoys me." she turned her back at him and walked to the kitchen.   
"Sorry if I don't fit in your fucking perfect life," Jon stated, and Dany stopped. "I was wrong, and I asked your forgiveness about it. In case you forgot." he rolled his eyes. "You act childish."   
"I am the one who acts childish?" she raised her voice and turned back to him.   
"Yes, you are." he raised his voice too and they were facing each other. "If that thing is really important for you if you wanna prove that you are that good, it is the time. Stop with pouting and we can continue the work."  
"I don't have to prove you anything." she frowned.   
"I did not say you have to prove it for me." he raised a brow and their eyes were locked. "We should tidying up at first." he glanced to the side. "You want a hand?"   
"I want one thing. Get rid of you." she narrowed her eyes but did not look away.   
"Try again. Because I don't really believe it," he smirked again. They both felt the same. They felt the tension, they both tried to control themselves. They had no idea what is going on with them. She wanted to slap him, meanwhile, she was starving for his kiss. He annoyed her. He was under her skin. He ruled over her thoughts. And he could tell the same about her. No matter how he wanted to choke her because of her annoying behavior, he only could think about her. She opened her mouth but it dried out. She swallowed a big one and broke eye contact with him finally.   
"I tidy up the bedroom and ... I ... I'm looking for some bedding for you. You can... you can sleep on the couch." she was clearly confused and embarrassed. She quickly took steps towards the bedroom and when she entered she closed her eyes for a moment. She can't lose her mind. She can't let her emotions direct her. Sleeping with him.... would just destroy everything. 

She knelt down and started to pack her clothes. Jon sat on the couch and gathered the papers from the floor to the table. Systematized, adjusted to the head, but from the corner of his eyes, he watched the bedroom door. He had no idea what is the right move anymore. Not with that woman. She was ... different. When he says something she immediately misunderstands it and makes a nasty comment. The silence was huge in the whole apartment and no noises came from the room either. He stood up and walked there, slowly opened the door a bit more, and stepped inside. Dany was sitting on the floor with some cloth in her hand, but she did not move.   
"Hey" Jon slowly placed his hand on her shoulder. She shuddered and she tried to hide the cloth because that was some lingerie, but then she looked around and her lingerie was everywhere. "Nice collection," Jon stated with a smile.   
"You shouldn't see this." she sighed and lowered her head.   
"I... " he crouched down next to her. "It is not the things that bother you. That I see your lingerie collection." he laughed a bit and his eyes stopped on one of the black ones and he remained in silence. That was such a sexy one. He could imagine her in those tiny tongs, which covers barely one thing on her body.  
"JON!" she hit his chest and grabbed that piece, and hide it behind her back. "You won't ever see it in me. I can promise this," she added and continued to pack.   
"Never say Never," Jon smirked and he sat next to her on the floor, leaned to the bed with his back.   
"You are so arrogant. You know that right?" she glanced at him.  
"What is wrong?" he narrowed his eyes.   
"You can't ask this serious. I mean... the past two days were a mess." she started so heavily and quickly. "I was drugged, I woke up in your apartment, Ned almost ... saw us together, then you accused me I have an affair with him, and oh meanwhile my flat was robbed and they took my laptop and my work documents. Did I miss something?" she pulled a face.   
"And you are afraid of the consequences. Right?" he remained calm.   
"If they can download anything... It is done. I am done. My whole carrier." she sighed and throw away the cloth from her hand. "Whoever it was... it was not just to get the documents, but to destroy me," she admitted.   
"You are overthinking it if you ask me." he frowned.   
"I didn't ask your opinion," she answered sarcastically. "Although you will tell me anyway, no matter what I want." she rolled her eyes. "Sure. Because I was also overthinking it when I said Sansa is behind it, and what happened after that? Oh... you were the one who appeared with a bottle of wine, saying Sansa put some drugs in it." she hissed.  
"Probably. She probably put some drugs in it." Jon corrected her words.   
"You finished with her quite quickly. You are such a fast burner or she came to mind and rejected you?" she looked at him when she told that sarcastic comment to his face. Dany pushed herself up, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She landed in his lap, and their noses touched.   
"It bothers you the most?" he smiled "The thought of what happened between us?" he continued and she could felt his breath on her lips. 

"I don't care," she answered without hesitation and she was on fire.   
"Liar." he hissed and his lips almost touched hers. She felt how his hand was sliding around her waist and the next moment he grabbed her neck from behind and pulled her closer to his mouth and those lips met. Now for real. Those lips were created for the other. Fit together perfectly. His tongue found the way to her mouth so easily and she kissed him back with so much passion. She was full of lust, thirst, and desire, just like him. That kiss was in the air between them for too long, and it should have not happened. Jon's hand was sliding up on her back and pulled her more closely, he was squeezing her body to his body and he wanted to eat her. Every inch of her. He wanted to taste all parts of her body. All inches of her naked skin. Dany felt how his sex hardened in his pants, and suddenly she jumped up without any sign. She put her palm in front of her mouth and placed her other hand on her forehead.   
"Oh my God." she sighed and she couldn't believe what they've just done. "That is... " she spread her arms. "Okay... that... That never happened," she told him and she turned back and forth. Jon stood up and stepped closer to her, he wanted to grab her waist but she did not let him. "As I said... It never happened. We should... just go and..." she was embarrassed.  
"Why are you fighting against it that much? Why is that so wrong?" Jon narrowed his eyes and staring at her. "Why are you trying to deny it?"  
"There is nothing that I have to deny okay? There is nothing between us, and there won't be." she tried to make it clear for him but even she has doubts in her own words. "It ... it can't happen."

"Well, something definitely happened if you ask me." Jon raised a brow. "You kissed me."  
"No. No-no-no." Dany shook her head. "It was you who kissed me, and pressed your tongue down on my throat, not me," she stated and avoided looking at him.   
"Sure and you seemed you mind it. And you did not even return it right? Who are you lying to?" Jon laughed. "I just don't understand." he spread his arms, then slid his hands to his pockets. "What is wrong?" he stepped closer to her again.   
"We can't." she shook her head again. "Can... Can't we just... skip this topic and ..." she wanted to escape from this conversation.  
"Sure. Running away is a solution. If you ignore that thing it will definitely help." he stated so sarcastically. She sighed and turned her back against him again. "You wouldn't be just another trophy." he continued. "I ... if that scares you if that is what you are afraid of. You shouldn't." he couldn't believe he told this to her. "I... I want more. Not just... not just that thing. Not just one night. I want you." he swallowed. "The whole of you. The thought of ... I was jealous. When I've told you that you have an affair with my dad ... I was jealous." he confessed. "I couldn't get that out of my head. That bothered me every damn minute, every day. The thought, the only woman who I really care about is... unreachable for me because she is sleeping with my dad. That was... maybe I just wanted to convince myself, because at least that explained why I can't get you. That is why I believed it. I shouldn't I know but... it was easier." he tried to find the words, but he knew he probably talking idiot things.   
"We have to work together, for at least a year from now on." Dany did not turn to him and she answered so quietly. "If not a year probably ... another 9 months." she lowered her head. Jon frowned. He doesn't understand. "If ... If we let our emotions or lust or... whatever it is make us do silly things, that can destroy this. That can destroy everything."  
"What if it works? You and I? What if our team is not just superior in work but in love too?" he was looking at her.   
"What if not?" she turned to him. "I can't risk it," she told straight to his face. "I can't risk my carrier because of some feelings that I might start to feel." she opened her mouth to continue then closed it. "I am sorry but ... it doesn't worth it." she hesitated for some more moments then walked out of her bedroom. 

"What feelings?" he followed her to the living room.   
"Jon can we just go back to work and pay our attention to those files, to finish that. Please."   
"I've asked what feelings?" he was standing close to her again.   
"Yes, I am ... "she started her answer after a second "I am attracted to you. Okay? I ... also thought about those things. You and I... together... but it can only end wrong. Whatever happens between us, there is no chance of it being a long-term something. You probably will cheat me or... " she tried to find excuses and he rolled his eyes immediately when she said that thing. "Or... we continuously .... we constantly fighting. What kind of relationship can we build on this?" she rolled her eyes. "And to be honest... you haven't convinced me yet, that you are capable of something... like a serious relationship." she blurted.   
"Those are shit excuses." Jon stepped closer and he placed his palm to her cheek.   
"Those are quite good excuses for me." Dany looked into his eyes. "And If you don't want to accept those, you... better go home, even if you take your laptop and your documents with you." she could say no to her emotions. She achieved too many things to let her heart destroy her work and her carrier. "I... I'll find an explanation why we haven't finished with those."   
"Fine." Jon nodded and took a step back from her. 

"Fine means you go home, or you are going to stay and we act like professionals?" Daenerys narrowed her eyes and looking at him questioningly.   
"I'd say we act like two idiots ... especially you, but call it whatever you want," he answered and walked to the couch and sat to it. Opened his bag, pulled out his laptop from it, and placed it on the table. "Are you going to stand there, or...?" he looked up at her. Dany shook her head, and walked there, sat next to him.   
"You dictate I am typing." he put the laptop to his lap.   
"I don't usually do in that way, I like it better when I can... type." she sighed.  
"Sometimes you have to try new things." Jon shrugged his shoulders. "So... I am listening."   
Dany remained in silence for another minute. She was staring at his side profile. His locks, how those curled up around his face. His beard was longer than usual, he should have shaved but he looked good with that, and he has such amazing full lips. That was not normal for a man to have those full lips. And how he can kiss with those lips. That kiss was so amazing, she almost forgot everything when his lips touched her lips. "Dany?" Jon turned to her.   
"Ahm." she cleared her throat. "What was the last sentence?" she leaned closer, and her neck was right in front of him. He could easily kiss that neck and her scent. He sucked it into his nose. He had no idea how he would endure. "So." Dany leaned back and closed her eyes for a moment to put her thoughts together. "The new channel is not just a cable channel. It destined for more... " she started. 

They did not even notice how much time had passed. They even made the presentation after the documentation. Her head was resting on his shoulder at the end of their work. She yawned many times. She barely could keep her eyes open. She blinked longer and longer. Jon felt how her head is getting heavier. He felt its weight on his shoulder. He pushed the save button and closed the laptop so cautiously, but he kept it close to himself. He glanced towards the door. She had some security lock from inside, but someone has her keys, so they should take care of the lock replacement as soon as they can't, otherwise, she won't be in safe. He was mad at her. Because of her idiot thought. Because she sees the world... she sees them so pessimistic. They would work. Together. They would work. He knows it, and sooner or later Daenerys will admit it too. He slowly escaped his hand and placed it around her body, and slid a bit lower on the couch. He knew this position will be very uncomfortable until morning, but if he wakes her up, she'll try to escape from his arms. He doesn't want it. That was the second night that they're spent together. And again... not in the way he wanted, but he was happy in a way. She admitted. She had feelings for him, and she had only shit excuses why she doesn't want this. He tilted his head back to the couch closer to hers and closed his eyes. 

She woke up in the middle of the night. Her arms went numb, and she felt his arms around her. She raised her head up, and she could see his face as the moon dimly lit up. She smiled a bit and raised her hand to caress his beard. She stroked his lips with her fingers but when he moved a bit she pulled her hand back. She did not want to wake him up. It was a good feeling. Even if she hates to admit it. Even if she tried to deny it again and again. She loved to be in his arms. She loved to feel his closeness. Maybe if they finish this and he really feels the way to her as he said... maybe there is a chance for them. She had too much work to be there where she is that day. She can't risk that for love. How can just that feeling... that love makes her happy? It was not enough. Not for her. She was not just an average girl who wanted a family, children, and a married life. That was not her. "I... " she opened her mouth. "Thank you, Jon," she whispered quietly, and stretched herself a bit, to reach his mouth and she kissed his lips so cautiously. Then she placed her head back to his shoulder and put her arms around his body and she slept back quite quickly. She felt safe. She felt love. She felt ... just good. 


End file.
